My little genie
by FangirlIssues31
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was a successful young man with a normal life but everything changed after he found a magic lamp on the beach shore. "Well, if I could really ask for anything…" he said "I wish you could stay with me forever." IchiRuki AU. (Lemon in later chapters)
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

He had seen the lamp before.

Of course he had.

It was on Kuchiki Byakuya's house; whenever he went there he would find it, either on his studio, or the living room, sometimes when he was lucky and Hisana-san let him decide what he wanted to eat, he would see the same ugly lamp at the kitchen. He couldn't be mistaken, the little golden piece of art was unforgettable, it had the face of an animal, a lion he supposed, and it looked a lot like the lamp that was on one of Yuzu's fairytales; Aladdin and the enchanted lamp.

So, if the lamp belonged to Byakuya what was doing here, on the beach shore of all places?

It was probably because Byakuya was hosting a party, on his beach house, celebrating the newest company achievement. Sure, Byakuya wasn't the party type of guy but Hisana-san insisted and since most of the people of the company were old men and their wives, things weren't going to get wild and she wasn't wrong, that's why Ichigo was walking alone on the shore, to breathe fresh air.

Perhaps one of the guests had pick up the lamp and dropped it; sighing Ichigo decided to take it back. He picked up the ugly thing and realized that it was covered with sand so he rubbed it a little; Byakuya had told him several times about the importance of neatness and cleaning, he didn't fancy the idea of the Kuchiki heir glaring at him for getting back the lamp in a less than decent state.

He wasn't ready for the lamp to start shining and shaking.

Afraid he dropped the thing again but it didn't stop moving; purple smoke started to come out and before he knew what was happening, a midget came out of the lamp. She had raven hair, violet eyes and she was the tiniest person he had ever seen. He was sure that she could fit perfectly on the palm of his hand.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed and fell on his butt in the sand; fucking great his suit was ruined.

Not to mention that he probably had sand on his ass too.

"Sister!" the midget said "thanks God I was getting bored and…"

Ichigo noticed how the girl started to look around with confusion and when she noticed him her eyes widened.

"You're not my sister." She said.

Ichigo noticed then her outfit; it was red and white, it showed her flat and cute abdomen and… Ichigo's eyes widened; it was the outfit of a genie!

The girl frowned at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Ichigo was gaping; his chin was almost touching the floor.

"I'm talking to you fool!" the genie said and jumped to kick him on the nose.

"Fuck!" Ichigo said while holding the affected area "this means I'm totally drunk, right?" he asked while holding the little girl on his right hand.

"What are you talking about asshole?! Let go off me!"

Ichigo nodded.

Yeah, there was no other explanation; he was drunk. Otherwise he wouldn't be seeing genies and lamps in the beach at midnight.

"Yeah, I'm totally drunk." He said as if he was talking alone "I mean genies do not exist…"

A vein on the genie's head throbbed and Ichigo thought that she looked cute when she was angry. He still blamed the alcohol.

"We do exist! I'll show you! Since you freed me from my lamp, I'll grant you three wishes!"

Ichigo laughed extremely hard; three wishes?! Right, as if that anything was that easy.

"Sure, midget." He said sarcastically "you will."

"My name is Rukia" she said "Kuchiki Rukia."

She noticed how Ichigo's eyes widened as he observed carefully the girl that was still trapped on his hand.

"Now that I think about it you look a lot like Hisana-san" he said.

"Do you know my sister?!" Rukia asked with a smile "then you should be able to take me back to her!"

Ichigo, who still didn't believe anything that was happening, let go of the genie and she fell gracefully on the sand. Sure, the resemblance between her and Hisana-san was almost striking, but it was impossible to believe that Kuchiki Hisana, wife of one of the richest and most powerful man around japan, could've a sister, inside a fucking lamp. Although, that would explain why they kept such a hideous object around the house.

Ichigo sat Indian style, deciding to ignore the sand on his ass, so he could talk properly to the girl. If this was what his drunken experience had brought to him tonight then he was going to make the most of it.

"Let's see if I get this" Ichigo said "you're Kuchiki Rukia, Hisana-san's sister and a genie?" he asked and Rukia nodded once.

"So, you live in a magic lamp and since I rubbed it you owe me three wishes."

Rukia nodded again and Ichigo huffed.

"As if I'm going to believe that bullshit!" he said sceptical.

Rukia glared at him, she thought that the boy was sort of funny. His orange hair and his deep scowl were something that would call anyone's attention, but she found annoying how he couldn't believe what was right in front his eyes, was he stupid? She knew who the boy was, for a second she thought that he was a complete stranger but now that she could see him clearly she remembered; he worked for her brother.

"I can prove it" she said proudly "just ask for anything! I'll make it happen!"

Ichigo shook his head, he didn't want to ask for anything. He had everything he had ever hoped for; a great family, a good job at the Kuchiki enterprise, he had graduated with excellent grades and he had a good circle of friends. He probably lacked a little bit in the love department but it wasn't as if his sex life was nonexistent…

In the end he grabbed the girl again and she sat on the palm of his hand.

He was sure that this was all an illusion, he was drunk and he was seeing things. Probably, this was just a dream, he would wake up at Kuchiki Byakuya's house with a huge hungover and everything would go back to normal. Looking at Rukia, and pondering her questions, he realized how he had almost everything he wanted… except someone to share it with.

Rukia observed him trying to decipher what it meant the look he was giving to her; she could see longing behind his eyes and it sent shivers down to her spine. She had seen several men, and women, looking at her with greed and hunger for power. They just used her to have their three wishes and left her lamp forgotten but Ichigo's eyes weren't harsh, in fact, he didn't seem to want anything.

He was different.

"Well, if I could really ask for anything…" he said finally "I wish you could stay with me forever."

There was a slight pause and in a moment Rukia started to glow… literally.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized what he had done.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Hi there! This is me procrastinating and somehow this came out.**

 **Now, for those who read "Growing up with you" don't worry, that fanfic is my priority. I don't know if I'll continue with this one but I found the idea super fun and I'm giving it a try, I don't know if this have been done before, the next chapter it's ready but I'll upload it depending on the reaction of this prologue.**

 **Review?**


	2. The master and the genie

**Chapter 1.**

 **The master and the genie.**

* * *

He knew he was going mad; there couldn't be any other explanation. Yesterday morning everything was fine; he went to the office, worked with Byakuya on a couple of important cases, then he went early to his apartment to get ready for the party. It took an hour and a half to get to Byakuya's beach house and after that everything was blurry; he chatted with Hisana-san and other people from the company before deciding it was enough interaction with adults, for a whole day, so he took a stroll on the beach shore where he found the ugly lamp…

He sighed heavily.

Now, he woke up and lying next to him, on his bed nonetheless, was the genie. He didn't dream it; the midget was real. She was wearing his white button up and, somehow, she was sleeping peacefully. He took advantage of the situation to look clearly at her; she had raven hair, creamy white skin, long eyelashes and the cutest nose Ichigo had ever seen. How, could she be sleeping so soundly on a stranger's bed?!

Trying to ignore the headache that was building up inside his head he tried to remember everything that happened after he had made the wish.

" _Well… if I could really ask for anything…" he said "I wish you could stay with me forever."_

 _There was a slight pause and in a moment Rukia started to glow… literally. Ichigo's eyes widened as he observed how Rukia started to grow until she reached a normal size, although she still looked really short to him, the glowing stopped and the genie looked at him with widened eyes._

" _Oh!" she said and twirled around once._

 _Ichigo, who still blamed the alcohol for everything that was happening, was shocked._

" _Ehm…" Rukia said awkwardly "does this means that you're my master now?"_

 _Ichigo, who was a young and healthy male, blushed at that comment. Master? Looking at Rukia he could now appreciate slightly better how pretty she was, her skin, which seemed to light under the moonlight, her raven hair, her flat stomach…_

 _Goddamn._

 _He was probably staring like a pervert but it wasn't as if he could help it. Right there, in front of him, was a girl completely dressed up as a sexy genie! Could anyone blame him for staring?_

 _Although he had to admit that the most hypnotic part of her were her eyes. He had never seen that shade of violet; what kind of girl possessed violet eyes? He could stare at those orbs for hours and never get tired. Unfortunately; this wasn't the right moment. They were in the middle of the beach, at fucking midnight, and if someone were to see them they would start to ask too many questions._

 _Starting by why was the weird girl wearing that?!_

 _Before he could decide what to do Rukia positioned herself in front of him and slapped him… hard._

 _Ichigo blinked several times before exploding._

" _What was that for?!" he asked outraged "it fucking hurts!"_

 _Rukia nodded; she seemed to be satisfied with herself._

" _You weren't reacting" she said "I thought that slapping you was the best choice."_

 _Ichigo huffed._

" _We need to get you out of here" he said "if someone sees you…"_

 _Rukia tilted her head._

" _What's wrong with people seeing me?" she asked._

 _Ichigo scratched the back of his head._

" _Your outfit is not exactly normal" he explained as he stood up. "follow me, I have an apartment near here."_

 _It wasn't a lie; well… it wasn't exactly completely his, considering how his father was still the owner, but he had given it to Ichigo so he could use it to enjoy his young and golden years right there. The old man had suggested taking girls but he never did, except for now._

 _He blushed at the thought and without thinking he picked up the lamp and grabbed Rukia's hand._

Now that he could remember clearly how he got here with the girl he needed answers; apparently she had woken up in the middle of the night to change because he remembered leaving her at the living room so she could sleep, he never gave her his shirt. He sat up on his bed and looked at his floor; there was her outfit.

She must've picked up his shirt when she stepped into the room last night.

Just what he needed… a defenseless, half naked, girl next to him on bed. He stood up and stretched, he needed a cold shower because his blood was traveling to lower regions and he didn't want to scare her like that.

His answers could wait; his boner couldn't.

* * *

Rukia woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes; she could hear the shower running at the other side of the room… it was definitely Ichigo. She thought about several things; apparently she had found her master, well, he had found her. She couldn't believe that an orange haired boy was the one with whom she was tied for the rest of her life.

She frowned.

She didn't know yet how exactly the relationship between master and genie worked. Last night, after she was completely sure he was asleep, she stepped into his room and grabbed the shirt he had thrown on the floor to get changed. She was going to leave the room when she realized how big and comfortable his bed looked and without being able to hold herself, she sneaked under his blanket and decided to get a good night's sleep.

She had planned to wake up before him so he wouldn't see her but apparently he was an early riser.

She needed to talk with her sister and tell her everything that had happened, if she were to wake up and notice how her lamp wasn't anywhere to be seen she would throw a fit. Rukia was sure that Ichigo knew how to get to her brother's house.

"So, did you sleep well?"

She turned to look at the source of the voice and found Ichigo leaning against the bathroom door with just a towel around his waist. She noticed with widened eyes how well built he was; those abs looked like they were made of steel and his broad shoulders were really something to look at.

Rukia smiled at the sight of him.

"Morning" she said happily "I have to say that this is way better than sleeping inside the lamp."

Ichigo blinked.

"I'm glad" he said "so… are you hungry? I can order breakfast."

Rukia tilted her head.

"Not really" she said "I need you to take me with my sister!"

Ichigo sighed.

"Okay, listen up midget" he said while walking with steady steps towards the bed "I don't know what's happening but, how is Hisana-san your sister?"

Rukia shrugged.

"For someone who works with my brother you're sort of stupid" she said and Ichigo gaped "and stop calling me "midget" or I'll call you "carrot top.""

Ichigo's temple throbbed.

"Don't you dare" he said threateningly "and your brother? Who the fuck is your brother?"

Rukia frowned as she stood up on the bed to look properly at him; the bed was perfect to get rid of the height difference.

Ichigo tried to ignore how his shirt was too big for her, or the way she wasn't wearing a bra, or how long and seductively her legs looked.

"Kuchiki Byakuya" Rukia said "I told you before moron! My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

Something, Ichigo wasn't sure what, but something snapped inside his brain. If what this girl was saying was completely true he was in deep shit; did he just spend the night sleeping next to his boss's sister?! Holy crap, no, holy shit! Byakuya was going to kill him, even worse, he was going to castrate him.

Rukia blinked and placed a hand on Ichigo's forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked "you look pale."

Ichigo gulped as he stared at Rukia's violet eyes.

"Get dressed midget" he said "if Byakuya is really your brother we need to take you to his house right away."

Rukia smiled and nodded, then she started to unbutton the shirt, but Ichigo grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"DON'T UNDRESS IN FRONT OF ME DAMN IT!" He yelled blushing furiously.

* * *

"I can't find her anywhere!" Hisana screeched while running around the house, looking in every corner, for her sister's lamp "Oh my God; what if one the guests took her?! No, it can't be! I locked her inside our room for precaution."

Byakuya sighed as he observed his wife panicking; he was worried too, seriously, but something was telling him that Rukia wasn't in trouble. Perhaps Kon had taken her somewhere, as always, to play a prank on them. Although, something was weird this time; while Rukia was playful like this she would never let Hisana worry so much about her. So… what was happening?

Byakuya's cellphone started to ring and he picked it up from the couch, without even checking the screen he answered.

"Kuchiki Byakuya" he said.

" _Yo, Byakuya_ " the voice at the other side of the line greeted " _I'm sorry to call so early but… this is an emergency."_

Byakuya fought the urge to rub his temple. Only Kurosaki Ichigo would call him without greeting properly; luckily the boy was extremely smart, otherwise he wouldn't ignore so easily his lack of manners.

"Emergency?" Byakuya asked "what kind of emergency?"

There was a pause and Byakuya was growing impatient.

" _Well…_ "Ichigo said _"first of all I didn't take it, okay? I found it on the beach shore and…"_

Byakuya frowned; what was the kid talking about?

" _Listen; somehow your sister granted me a wish and I set her free, please tell me that I'm not going crazy. Is your wife really a genie?! That's why you kept that ugly as fuck lamp around and… ouch! Midget stop that! Don't hit me! It was an ugly lamp damn it!"_

"Kurosaki Ichigo what…?" Byakuya wanted to ask but he heard some struggling at the other side of the line, he heard how something heavy falling and after that someone else greeted him on the phone.

" _Nii-sama!"_ Byakuya's eyes widened, that was definitely Rukia " _Nii-sama now I have the perfect size to talk by the phone! Isn't it great?!"_

"Rukia?!" Byakuya asked out of shock and Hisana stopped her frantic search around the house to look at her husband.

" _Yes, it's me!"_ his sister answered happily and Byakuya couldn't believe it " _can you tell my sister that I'm okay?! Ichigo found me!"_

Byakuya didn't know what was happening.

"Rukia, where are you?" Byakuya asked.

" _Do I have to be specific?"_ she asked.

"Yes." Byakuya said.

" _Well, I'm on Ichigo's bed… on top of him."_

Byakuya swore right there to kill Kurosaki Ichigo with his bare hands.

" _Wait! No! Byakuya don't believe that!"_ he heard Ichigo yelling at the other side of the line _"give me the fucking phone!"_ more struggling _"Byakuya, it's not what it sounds like I'm…"_ Ichigo tried to explain.

"Forget it" Byakuya interrupted him "you have one hour to bring her here or I'll go look for you."

After that he hung up and looked at Hisana.

"Rukia is with Kurosaki" he explained "apparently he set her free."

Hisana's eyes widened.

Those were unexpected news.

* * *

"Your brother will kill me" Ichigo said while walking alongside Rukia, towards Byakuya's house, luckily his residence was close so he didn't have to use his car "why did you tell him that you were on top of me?" he asked her.

Rukia shrugged while admiring her new clothes.

Ichigo had told her that it was from one of his sisters; it was a white sundress that fitted her perfectly and it was comfortable, he had also gave her a small backpack where he put her lamp, so she was happy and it was a matter of time before she could see her sister again; she couldn't wait to show her how much she had grown in the last few hours.

"Well…" Rukia said "I was on top of you at the moment."

Ichigo blushed at the memory; apparently the genie was a little playful thing.

"Well, yeah but don't do that otherwise Byakuya could get some ideas." Ichigo said and Rukia stopped walking.

"Ideas?" she asked curiously "what kind of ideas?"

Ichigo frowned at her; he didn't want to be so blunt with her because he had just met her but since she was so eager to know…

"Like that you and I are having sex."

Rukia tilted her head confused; Ichigo noticed how she used to do that a lot.

"What's sex?" she asked and Ichigo gaped.

Wait…? Was she kidding? She had to be joking.

"You don't know what sex is?" Ichigo asked astonished.

"No" Rukia answered "I've been in my lamp for a long time" she explained "no one has ever explain what's that to me" she sighed "the ones who would find my lamp would ask for their wishes and then leave me."

Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad for her; how exactly was the life of a genie? And if Hisana-san was her sister how did she find Byakuya? He needed to understand.

"Sorry to hear that" he said and kept walking "but you'll be with your brothers soon and then you can explain me everything."

Rukia nodded.

"Sure, although it's better if my sister does the explaining" she said "I don't know much."

Ichigo wondered why but he didn't ask her.

He could see Byakuya's house and an impending sense of doom settled on his stomach.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Hisana ran straight to open it, like if her life depended on it. The maid who was the responsible of opening was utterly confused but Byakuya dismissed her, if what he had heard was true he wouldn't be able to explain who Rukia was and what she was doing here.

Byakuya walked straight to the front door where his wife was hugging, quite effusively, his little sister. He couldn't help the surprise, although he was careful that his face didn't betray any emotions, Rukia was there on normal size and she looked happy.

It was a relief.

His eyes went then to Kurosaki Ichigo, who was watching at the sister's hug with confusion, when he looked at Byakuya he could see how much curiosity was behind his eyes. Byakuya sighed, he couldn't really blame him. He was about to suggest to hold the conversation inside the house when Rukia threw herself at him to hug him and, successfully, knocking the air out of him.

He returned the hug, quite awkwardly, and patted her back.

"It's good to finally be able to hug you without crushing you, Rukia." He said and she smiled at him.

"It's all thanks to Ichigo!" she said happily.

Byakuya exchanged a look with the orange haired teenager who just shrugged.

What was he supposed to say?

"It's better if we talk in the living room…" Byakuya said "I believe you have a lot of questions to ask."

Ichigo just nodded.

* * *

When they were all seated at the living room, Byakuya was the first to talk.

"We're going to explain what this is all about" he said "but I believe that I can trust you won't say a word to anyone, first of all because Rukia's existence is a secret."

"That's why you kept such an ugly lamp around?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded "because…"

Rukia punched him on the shoulder quite forcefully and he shut up.

"My lamp is not ugly!" she said "stop saying that!"

"Midget, in case you didn't notice that shit looked like it was…" more hitting "stop doing that! Damn it!"

Hisana looked at Byakuya, amused, apparently their little sister was getting along very well with her new master. She didn't say it aloud but she was really glad that it was Ichigo the one who had found it, apparently his first wish was at Rukia's benefit and that was something that made Hisana smile with happiness.

Byakuya cleared his throat and Rukia and Ichigo paid attention to him again.

"What did you wish for, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo wasn't ready to answer that, seriously. He scratched the back of his head nervously and avoided Byakuya's inquisitive eyes.

"Well?" Byakuya insisted.

Ichigo gulped.

There was no way to sneak out of this.

"I wished for her to stay with me forever…" he said a little embarrassed.

Hisana gasped and Byakuya's eyes widened with surprise.

"Rukia…" Hisana said, after five awkward seconds, calling her sister's attention "where's Kon?"

Ichigo frowned at this, who was Kon?

"Oh!" Rukia said as if suddenly remembering "I forgot!"

In a swift motion Rukia started to search inside her backpack, Ichigo thought that perhaps Kon was the name of the lamp, unfortunately he wasn't ready for what happened next. A plushie jumped out of the backpack and hugged Rukia.

"Nee-san!" the ugly thing yelled "we're finally free!"

Rukia laughed and hugged the plushie back.

"Kon" Byakuya called and the plushie looked at him "can you please explain to us, why, did you decide to take Rukia to the beach shore last night?"

"Well…" Kon said pensively "it was a good thing, wasn't it?"

Rukia nodded and Byakuya glared at the little lion, he was used to get straight answers and Kon was being awfully evasive.

"Rukia" Hisana called after noticing her husband's mood "aren't you hungry?"

Rukia nodded.

"A little" she said shyly and Hisana smiled.

"Come with me" she said standing up and grabbing her sister's hand to walk with her towards the kitchen.

When Byakuya made sure that his wife and his sister wouldn't be able to hear the discussion that was about to take place he turned to see at Kon and at Kurosaki Ichigo, who was slightly pale while looking, with fear, at the lion who was looking for an escape route. Unfortunately, they were at the beach house, otherwise Byakuya would've taken them towards his studio where they could talk with privacy, he would have to talk low for now.

"You both have some explanation to do" Byakuya said "so I suggest you to start talking."

Ichigo and Kon gulped.

This was not going to be a peaceful chat.

* * *

"So…" Hisana said while preparing a sandwich for Rukia "how do you feel?"

Rukia, who was sitting on the countertop, seemed to ponder her sister's question for a minute.

"It feels weird" she admitted "having this size I mean, but everything is great! I mean, now I can hug you and I can move around without the lamp… I wasn't expecting Kon to take that shape though."

Hisana nodded, she was surprised by that too.

"What about Ichigo?" she asked curious "did he treat you right?"

Rukia frowned.

It was still too early to talk about him, after all they've been together just for a few hours, but Rukia thought about how he didn't seem to want her just to get his wishes, how he didn't get angry about her sleeping next to him, he offered her breakfast and even after she punched him a little he wasn't harsh with her… she could only conclude that he was in fact a good guy.

"I like him" Rukia said finally "he's weird, he doesn't seem to want anything."

Hisana smiled.

Those were great news.

"You'll experience some changes now that you have a normal size…" Hisana said while passing the sandwich to Rukia who started to eat happily "first of all you have to eat a lot to get used to your new body, I don't think you'll have a problem with that"

Rukia nodded.

"Now, considering how your lamp is now a plushie people can get wishes from you only if they have him, so don't let Kon out of your sight" Hisana explained "Ichigo is the only one who can get wishes from you without needing Kon."

Rukia swallowed before asking.

"Because he's my master, right?" she said "how exactly a relationship between genie and master works? I've never asked you."

Hisana sighed.

"Well…" she said "you'll get a little dependent on him, like you'll feel the need to be close to him quite frequently…. But that's it" she lied, she didn't want to tell her to which extent Ichigo's life was bonded to hers now.

Rukia shrugged.

"Well, that's fine, I guess" she said "will I ever go back to the lamp?"

Hisana noticed how Rukia's eyes shone with uncertainty after she asked that, she obviously understood why she didn't want to go back and she couldn't blame her, unfortunately that wasn't up to them.

"Once Ichigo gets his last wish…" Hisana said "you won't be longer needed and everything will go back to normal."

"Unless…?" Rukia asked.

"Unless he wishes for the same thing that Byakuya-sama did."

Rukia gulped.

That didn't seem possible for her.

* * *

"Let me see if I get this correctly" Byakuya said while rubbing his temple "you thought you were drunk and seeing things that weren't real, a genie in this case, and you decided to ask her to stay with you forever" he summarized and Ichigo, who was now trying to get Kon off his head, nodded.

"That's how everything happened" Ichigo assured him while throwing Kon at the other side of the couch "I mean, how else was I supposed to explain what was happening at the time?"

Byakuya nodded.

He couldn't blame the boy.

"That doesn't explain why you wished for that." The Kuchiki heir said "is there a special reason?"

Ichigo scowled.

He didn't know why he had wished that, all he could remember was that Rukia was there and she was something he had never seen before, with her violet eyes and white creamy skin, saying how she could give him anything he wanted. He was a young healthy male, damn it! Besides, Rukia was… amazing, leaving aside her violent tendencies like kicks and punches, he couldn't remember spending the night with a girl without wanting to fuck her.

Rukia was different and interesting.

Not to mention that she was her boss's sister.

"Not really" Ichigo answered.

Byakuya looked at Kon then.

"I told you how she couldn't leave the room because of the party" he said to the plushie "why did you disobey me?"

Kon crossed his arms and sighed.

"I wasn't going to take her out!" he said "but while Hisana-san was getting ready for the party she talked with Nee-san and…" he made a dramatic pause "a blue haired weirdo saw her!"

Byakuya and Ichigo looked at the plushie as if he had gone mad.

"Blue haired weirdo?" Ichigo asked.

Kon nodded while looking at Byakuya with all the seriousness that a talking plushie could muster.

"Yes! He was one of the guests!" he explained "he was looking around and I noticed how he saw Hisana-san talking to Nee-san, I knew that he would look for her later so I decided to protect Nee-san by taking her away…" then he looked at Ichigo with an accusing look "I never expected him to find us!"

Ichigo glared at the plushie.

"Are you telling me that one of my employees or business partners knows about Rukia?" Byakuya asked and Kon nodded "I don't remember anyone with blue hair."

Ichigo had to agree with him, most of the guests were old man with their wives, not blue haired freaks.

"Anyways…" Ichigo said "Rukia said something about me being her master now, what she meant by that?"

Byakuya sighed.

This was the tricky part.

* * *

"Do I still have some of my old abilities? I mean, I know I'm a human now but…"

Hisana crossed her arms.

"Well" she said "you can obviously concede wishes and you can use Kidō but I guess that's all."

Rukia's eyes widened and she smiled widely.

"Really?!" she asked happily and Hisana regretted telling her that.

* * *

"Okay" Ichigo said while closing his eyes "you have to explain that again, with fewer words, so I can understand."

Byakuya nodded, he knew the boy understood everything, the problem was that he couldn't conceive the idea of having to take care of a girl he had just met. He couldn't blame him. He had faced the same problem years before.

"The moment you wished for her to be with you forever it's the exact moment you became her master." The Kuchiki heir explained and Ichigo tried not to blush after hearing that.

"She changed her size because that way she can serve you better" Byakuya said "also, in order for a genie to survive she must, always, be near her master since he, you in this case are the reason for her existence as it is now."

Ichigo frowned.

"That sounds wrong" he said "she's not a belonging, or a slave."

Byakuya nodded, agreeing with the orange haired teenager, he was almost grateful that it was Kurosaki Ichigo the one who found his sister, _almost._

"I know" he said "but that's how a genie's life works, their whole existence consists of making wishes come true."

Ichigo nodded, apparently fairytales had some dark shit within them, but if happy endings weren't possible then…

"Wait" Ichigo said "then Hisana-san is…?"

Byakuya glared at Ichigo.

"My wife" he said darkly.

Ichigo nodded, not affected in the least by Byakuya's threatening face.

"Yeah, but what did you wish for?" She's free, she must…"

"My first wish was the same as yours" Byakuya said and noticed how surprised Ichigo was by his revelation "as my third wish, I wished for Hisana to be free so she didn't have to bear the burden of a master or not being able to make her own decisions."

"So… if I wish for Rukia to be free like you did, will it work?"

Byakuya nodded.

"That's why I decided to talk to you in private" he said "she doesn't know how much you affect her existence right now, and it's better if it stays that way, you just have to wish her freedom and this will be over."

Ichigo pondered Byakuya's words for a minute.

"You said that Hisana-san's freedom was your third wish…" he said "which was your second?"

Byakuya sighed.

"None of your business."

Ichigo cursed inwardly, he was really curious, what could've Byakuya wished for? He had everything!

"So, if you're ready, you should set Rukia free immediately" Byakuya said "that way things won't get out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Yes" Byakuya said "you have your own life and once Rukia is no longer tied to you, everything will go back to normal."

Something, Ichigo didn't know what, but something about that sentence sounded wrong to him.

"But I found her" he said "she can… she can stay with me."

Byakuya tensed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" he said seriously "Rukia is a genie, her knowledge of our world is not really extensive, you have your own life; work, friends, family" he looked straight at Ichigo's eyes so the message could be clear to him "once you set her free Hisana and I will educate her as we always wanted and…"

"But…" Ichigo interrupted him "she wants to stay with me."

"Has she told you this?" Byakuya asked.

"Not really" Ichigo admitted "but she hasn't complained."

"You've been together for a few hours" Byakuya said "don't get too cocky."

Ichigo smirked.

"Are you worried that your little sister prefers to stay with me instead of you?" he asked.

By this point of the conversation Byakuya was struggling to keep his stoic poise.

"This is not a game" he said "how are you going to explain the sudden appearance of a girl in your life?!"

"How did you explain Hisana-san's?" Ichigo asked, enjoying the sight of Byakuya losing his shit, it wasn't something that happened often after all.

Byakuya clenched his fists.

"This isn't a game" Byakuya repeated.

Ichigo sighed.

"Hey, listen" he said, knowing well how he couldn't play with Byakuya without consequences "I don't know why… really, but I don't want to set her free just yet, I promise that I'll use my third wish in her benefit but, give me time, after all I still have another wish left."

Byakuya observed the boy sitting on front of him, he knew how he felt and he couldn't believe how history was repeating itself, but he didn't want to force Rukia to stay with him, not like this. She needed to experiment another kind of life and enjoy her freedom but Kurosaki Ichigo was making it difficult.

Byakuya was about to suggest another deal, something favorable and way more rational but there was the sudden sound of an explosion and a girly scream in the kitchen so without thinking the Kuchiki heir and Ichigo ran straight to the source of the sound.

When they reached the kitchen the found Rukia pointing with the palm of her right hand at his fridge, that was now ruined forever, it was obviously the result of the use of Kidō. Byakuya noticed how Ichigo observed what Rukia had done with awe, and an idea struck him. Well, the boy wanted to be with her a little longer, then so be it, in a matter of days he would find out how it wasn't so easy to keep a girl with you out of the blue, it wasn't as if he could keep her inside his closet.

"Rukia" Byakuya said and Rukia smiled apologetic at him "tomorrow we'll go back to the city, get ready, you'll be staying with Kurosaki Ichigo for an undefined time."

Rukia nodded with a smile and Ichigo paled.

It was the beginning of a wild ride for both of them.

* * *

 **As I thought… it's going to take a lot of work to stay truly inspired, but somehow, I'm happy about this chapter.**

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wasn't expecting reviews for this silly thing, please let me know what you think or if I should continue, I'm having fun with this one so let me know if you're still interested. YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING SO KEEP THEM COMING!**

 **You're all truly awesome.**

 **For those who asked, yes the idea came to me thanks to episode 287 in which Rukia is a genie and it's one of my favorite fillers, go and watch it, it's so cute. For those who read "Growing up with you" be patient with me please, the next chapter is coming soon.**

 **Kisses.**

 **Pd. I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**


	3. Of redheads and flat screens

**Please read, it's important.**

 **Some of you read "Growing up with you" which is my other fanfic, in which Orihime is a good girl in love with Uryuu, well… in "My little genie" I'm not going to be nice with her, so if you do not want to see her unhappy or as the villain you should stop reading this fanfic, don't get me wrong I really like her… but I want her far away from Ichigo as possible.**

 **Well, that's all, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

" **Of redheads and flat screens."**

* * *

Rukia was humming along with the music that was playing from the radio.

She was feeling happy, Kon was sleeping on her lap while Ichigo was driving towards the city. She smiled while looking outside the car's window, she couldn't wait to start enjoying her freedom, like learning how to ride a bike, finally being able to move around without the need of a lamp, wearing nice and comfortable clothes like her sister and so on…

Ichigo on his side was sulking.

He was pretty sure that Byakuya wanted to make him regret his decision of taking care of Rukia at all costs.

Before leaving the beach house Byakuya told them that if anyone were to ask about Rukia they would have to answer that she was Byakuya and Hisana's little sister, Ichigo didn't have a problem with that, after all it was completely true, the problem came when Byakuya told them that to explain where Rukia came from they would have to say how she spent almost of her life back in a convent in Norway, and now that the she was back she was looking to settle down in college to start living outside the walls of a prison of nuns.

Ichigo wasn't amused.

While it was a good lie, after all how else would they explain the sudden appearance of a young girl on their lives?, Ichigo couldn't help but notice how anyone with a sensitive sense of decency would frown at him. It would look as if he was taking advantage of the youngest, and the most innocent, member of the Kuchiki clan.

Damn it.

Byakuya was doing it on purpose but this was a battle that he wouldn't win.

He would prove him how he was capable of taking care of a girl without problem, besides he was her "master", whatever that meant, and he still needed to think about what he wanted as a second wish.

He sighed.

"Are you mad?" Rukia asked suddenly, after noticing his expression.

"Not really" Ichigo answered "why do you ask?"

Rukia shrugged while sinking into the leather seat.

"Well…" she said "believe it or not I'm happy to be with you."

Ichigo half smiled.

It was good to know that she didn't feel bad, or trapped, by being tied with him for life.

"But you don't seem happy" she said while scratching a spot behind Kon's ears "I mean… I know that it must be hard to…"

"Don't say that" Ichigo stopped her "I'm… well, I don't mind having you around honestly, in fact Byakuya wanted you to stay with him, he is your brother after all, but I insisted."

Rukia smiled at him.

"Really?!" she asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I'm your master so I thought that it was okay" he said "besides, Byakuya is always busy and Hisana-san spends most of her time with him."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"It would be good to get used to this world before deciding where do you want to live" Ichigo said "and I have extra space."

Rukia nodded understanding.

"Won't your family mind?" she asked.

Ichigo chuckled and Rukia thought right there how she wanted to make him smile more often, he looked good when he wasn't all serious.

"I live alone" he explained "I have an apartment near the office, my father owns a clinic in the city where he lives with my sisters, they visit often and I go to visit them too."

Rukia noticed how he didn't mention his mother but she didn't ask.

"Then it's settled" she said "I'll stay with you until I decide what I want to do" she made a pause "before going back to the lamp."

Ichigo hit the brakes, a little too fast, and looked at her.

"Why would you go back to the lamp?" he asked her, frowning.

Rukia shrugged and looked aside.

"Well…" she said "after you get your third wish you'll no longer need me."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair exasperated.

"Midget" he said "I just met you I'm not sending you back to the fucking lamp, not now… in fact I'm not sending you back ever."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"But…!" she tried to say but Ichigo stopped her.

"Listen" he said "I talked with Byakuya, and he agreed with me, you deserve better so as my third wish I'll set you free, for real this time, so you can enjoy any kind of life you chose."

Rukia couldn't believe her ears.

"You promise?" she asked hopeful.

Ichigo smirked at her.

"I fucking promise Midget." He said.

Rukia thanked God that the car wasn't moving, because she couldn't help it, she threw herself at him to hug him with all her strength, she ended up sitting on his lap while saying over and over again "thank you!" and while Ichigo wasn't in the most comfortable position he didn't want to stop her.

He patted her back, while trying to ignore the way her breath on his ear gave him goosebumps, or the way her petite form was on top of him.

The midget was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"Are you sure about what you're saying?" the brown haired man asked, a mean smirked was plastered on his face "as you know we tried to capture the first one and…"

The blue haired man, although he could still be considered a boy because of his young age, sneered at him.

"I know what I saw" he said "but, after I went back to check the ugly shit was nowhere to be found."

A heavy sigh escaped from the other man's mouth.

"He does quite a good work protecting them, but don't worry…" he said "now that you finally got a job inside his enterprise you should be able to look for it more freely."

The blue haired man nodded.

"When I do that…" he said.

"She'll be yours to use as you please" the other man promised "after I get my wishes, of course."

Both men smirked.

* * *

The first thing Rukia did when Ichigo showed them their bedroom, because she refused to sleep alone on the guest's room, was to throw herself at the bed with a smile.

"All of your beds are this comfortable?!" she asked with a smile while hugging one of his pillows.

Ichigo lived in a nice building near downtown, his apartment was on one of the top floors and Rukia loved the view. The apartment had a master bedroom, with a bathroom and a walk-in-closet, a guest's room with a single bed, a living room and a kitchen but what Rukia loved the most was the balcony, it had a perfect view of Karakura town.

Ichigo walked towards his closet to put on something more comfortable and to ignore the way Rukia seemed to be way too happy to be on his bed, it had been a long way towards home and he needed something to eat and a good nap.

"I'm really tall so I need a bed big enough" he explained "unlike you, midgets don't need much space."

Rukia tossed a pillow at him but he avoided it easily.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said "we can order something to eat later."

"Sounds good" Rukia said smiling and Kon, after making sure that Ichigo was inside the bathroom, took that moment to jump on the bed.

"Nee-san!" he said "this isn't right! You should sleep here while he goes to the other room."

Rukia blinked.

"Why?" she asked confused "this is his home, I cannot let him to sleep elsewhere."

Kon crossed his arms stubbornly.

"He's probably a pervert!" the plushie said "what if he takes advantage of you while you're sleeping?!"

Rukia chuckled.

"Kon" she said with a smile "he doesn't seem like that type of guy, besides, Nii-sama trusts him and I can take care of myself" she nodded proudly "I still have my Kidō."

Kon sighed.

It was probably the magic between the genie and the master but Rukia seemed to trust Ichigo, a lot, and while Kon wasn't happy about it, he couldn't help but to feel grateful towards the orange haired weirdo, he had set his Nee-san free and he hadn't ask for anything, not a single wish, but Kon had been there every single time that a new human would come, ask for selfish and stupid things, and then leave Rukia forgotten.

He wasn't going to let that happen again.

He had pretended to be asleep while they were on the car but he had heard everything, Ichigo had promised to give her complete freedom later on, and he was going to make sure that he kept that promise, no matter what.

The bell rang and Rukia ran to open the door.

Kon huffed.

He would have to have a serious talk with Ichigo later.

* * *

When Abarai Renji rang the doorbell of Ichigo's apartment, although there was no need to considering how he had his own key, they were best friends and neighbors after all, he was expecting the orange haired man to open and greet him then he would let him in so they could drink beer and watch television until it was super late at night. It was their tradition of the weekends, males needing bonding time after all.

That's why when a short, petite, raven haired young girl opened the door and looked at him with widened eyes he couldn't help the surprise.

"Uhm…" he said awkwardly "is Ichigo at home?" he asked.

The girl crossed her arms defensively and looked at him warily.

"Considering how you and Ichigo seem to love striking hairstyles…" she said observing his red hair "I'm going to suppose that you are either brothers or friends."

Renji gaped.

"We're friends" he said stupidly "and you are…? Please tell me that you're not one of his one night stands, please tell me that he's alive, I tried to warn him about how casual sex wasn't safe but…"

Rukia blinked.

"That word!" she said and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him inside the apartment, he was taken aback by her sudden action so he fell on his butt quite painfully, she then proceed to close the door and turned to look at him "you have to explain that to me!"

Renji blinked several times confused.

"What?"

"Sex" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I need to know what sex is."

Renji was starting to wonder if this girl came from a convent… or a mental asylum, probably both.

"Sorry" he said looking at her from his spot on the floor "but I have a girlfriend."

Rukia raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What about it?" she asked "you just have to explain."

Renji shook his head.

"I'm sort of old fashioned, okay?" he said "I only talk about those kinds of things with my girlfriend, is… well, my father used to say that it was to show respect."

"Oh" she said as if understanding and took a seat in front of Renji on the floor "so, if I want Ichigo to explain to me what this sex thing is I should become his girlfriend?"

Renji scratched the back of his head awkwardly, he wasn't sure about what she was trying to say or ask, but he could see how the girl was really curious.

"Well… yeah" he said finally "you can't go on and try to talk with strangers about this."

Rukia nodded.

"Thank you" she said sincerely and extended her hand "my name is Rukia, what's yours?" she asked with a smile.

Renji smiled back and shook her hand.

"Abarai Renji" he said.

"Rukia…" Ichigo called while walking to where she was "what are you…?" he stopped talking when he noticed how his genie and his best friend were talking on the floor "what are you doing here Renji?"

Renji shrugged and stood up.

"I came because I wanted to drink beer with you" he said "I wanted to know how the party at the beach went but Rukia here greeted me."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia.

"You shouldn't open the door to strangers" he said "what if it was a burglar?"

Renji snorted.

"Ichigo, I know it's hard for you but don't be an idiot" Renji said "a burglar wouldn't ring the doorbell."

Ichigo frowned.

"Point taken" he said "anyways, make yourself comfortable, I'll order some food."

Renji smirked.

"Is Rukia going to join us?" he asked.

Ichigo huffed.

"She lives here from now on" at Renji's widened eyes he said quickly "I'll explain everything after I get some alcohol in my system."

Renji chuckled.

Apparently Ichigo was up to something with the raven haired girl.

"Oh Ichigo" she said "can you order Chinese food? I always wanted to try it."

"Sure" Ichigo said.

"Oh!" she said before both boys could go to the living room "that reminds me, can I also be your girlfriend so you can explain to me what "sex" is?"

Renji laughed like a maniac at Ichigo's panicked expression.

* * *

"Stop pacing Byakuya-sama" Hisana said amused from her spot on the bed "you'll get dizzy."

"Aren't you worried?" he asked and Hisana noticed how this was one of those moments where his stoic poise would disappear, she loved to see him like this, it showed how much he trusted her "she's…"

"She's with Kurosaki Ichigo" she said calmly while putting her book on the bedside table "you know where he lives and you've known the kid since he was in High School."

Byakuya frowned.

"That doesn't mean that we can trust him with our sister" Byakuya insisted "our little sister! Living alone with a hormonal young male…"

Hisana chuckled.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana said "come to bed and stop thinking about them, if everything goes well Rukia will be free in no time."

Byakuya sighed and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Or…" Hisana said playfully "we'll have a beautiful nephew with orange hair in no time."

Byakuya stopped his undressing process and ran straight to grab his cellphone.

He was already looking for Ichigo's number when Hisana hugged him from behind.

"I'm kidding" she said and he turned around to face her.

"She's safe" Hisana said "he'll take care of her."

Byakuya nodded, he was already getting lost in his wife's hypnotic blue eyes.

"Now" she said with a flirtatious smile "you should be taking care of me, I've no intention of sleeping yet so…"

He didn't let her finish, instead, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips.

He forgot all about the call he was going to make.

* * *

Renji finished his fourth beer of the night and observed at the girl that was fast asleep, with her head on Ichigo's lap. He noticed how Ichigo was fighting the urge to stroke her hair and instead focused on finishing his fifth beer of the night, some silly movie was playing on the flat screen of the living room and the plates of Chinese food were already empty.

Rukia was the one who ate the most, apparently she loved Chinese food.

No wonder why she fell asleep so quickly.

"So…" Renji started "spill the beans."

Ichigo glared at him.

"What? About what?" he asked.

Renji shrugged.

"About the sleepy beauty" he said pointing at Rukia "I've known you since we were fucking kids and I've never seen her, yet, she seems to be close to you and for some reason you have no problem about her sleeping with her head on your lap" he huffed "for someone who has sex quite frequently and don't believe in cuddling this is quite new."

Ichigo groaned while covering his face with his hands.

"You won't give it a rest, right?" he asked.

"You know me" Renji said smirking "so, who is she?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked straight at Renji's eyes.

"She's Rukia" he started "she just finished her education in a convent in Norway, where she spent most of her young life, and now she's back to her hometown to settle in college and decide what she wants to do with her life."

Renji nodded.

"I see" he said and Ichigo almost sighed with relief.

He couldn't believe it! Renji believed him!

"Now…" Renji said while stretching a little "are you going to tell me the truth tonight or do I have to bring Tatsuki so she can punch you until you speak?"

Ichigo paled.

He wasn't going to get away with this.

* * *

Orihime Inoue was cooking her lunch for tomorrow, she liked to take her own food to share with her colleagues and besides the food from the cafeteria wasn't healthy, well, at least not so much. She packed everything carefully and made sure to pack two portions of everything.

If everything was in her favor she would share her lunch with Kurosaki Ichigo tomorrow.

She smiled with excitement.

He had been her long-time crush but now that they worked in the same enterprise she was closer to him than ever, not emotionally or physically speaking of course, but it was a matter of time, she was working on it.

With a smile she finished preparing everything and went to sleep.

Little did she know that Ichigo was going to be very busy with another girl tomorrow.

* * *

Ichigo wanted to punch Renji square on the face.

He really felt tempted to do it.

Unfortunately, if he were to move, he would wake Rukia up and he didn't want to startle her. It was her first night at his home and well, he didn't want to make this awkward or weird for her.

God knew that it was already weird enough for him.

"Close your fucking mouth" Ichigo said through clenched teeth at Renji.

The redhead obeyed but his face still betrayed his emotions, shock, surprise, scepticism, curiosity…

"Let me see if I get this" Renji said finally "she's a genie?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded.

"You, for some strange reason, wished for her to be with you forever?" he pressed on.

Ichigo nodded again.

"Now you're her master and you plan to set her free, for real this time, after getting your second wish?"

Ichigo sighed.

"Basically, that's it."

Renji blinked.

"Damn" he said finally "that's madness, that's why she's living with you now? That's why she behaves as if you two had been together for a while now?"

Ichigo pondered those questions for a minute.

"Well…" he said "I'm not sure if it's because of the whole "master and genie" thing, but I don't feel awkward around her and she hasn't complain about anything" he shrugged "so I guess it'll work out until she decides what she wants to do."

"Well, while I still have my doubts, I think it's awesome" Renji said "say goodbye to your casual dates though, you can't bring girls here now that you live with one."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, with her eyes closed he could see how long her eyelashes were and how cute her nose was, her skin seemed to be made of porcelain.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Ichigo said finally "I don't fancy the idea of Kuchiki Byakuya castrating me, thanks ever so."

Renji frowned.

"Why would your boss do that?" he asked.

"Oh" Ichigo said while taking another sip of his beer "I forgot to tell you, she's Kuchiki Rukia, Byakuya's little sister."

Renji's eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled when the information kicked in and that scream was enough to startle Rukia.

She jumped, completely confused after being woken up so rudely and pointed with her right palm straight in front of her. She yelled something that sounded like "bakudo!" but Ichigo couldn't be sure and a red light invaded the living room.

His flat screen was ruined within seconds.

Renji observed amazed the whole thing and looked at Rukia slightly afraid.

"For some reason…" Ichigo said finally "I'm not even surprised."

Rukia smiled apologetic at him.

Ichigo didn't want to imagine what kind of mayhem she would cause tomorrow at the office, because judging by how she couldn't stay away from him for too long, she was going to come.

Ichigo blamed Byakuya for the whole thing.

* * *

 **I'm so in love with Renji, seriously.**

 **So don't worry about him in a love triangle, he's already happy in here.**

 **Guys, I seriously cannot express through words how happy your reviews make me! I mean, I started this silly thing without wanting to compromise to it but your kind words keeps me inspired!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE ALL AWESOME!**

 **I wish I could thank you individually but it's late here and I have to work on an essay, so let me know what you think about this chapter and I'll thank you in the next.**

 **I LOVE ALL OF YOU! LONG LIVE ICHIRUKI!**

 **I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**

 **Oh, before I forget… an Origo left me a lovely review on the last chapter so I want you to know that I'm blowing you a kiss, because you need love to stop spreading your hateful shit, and I hope you enjoyed the cover of the volume number 74. *grin* I know I did.**


	4. Let's talk about sex

**Chapter 3.**

 **Let's talk about sex.**

* * *

"You're distressed about something" Ginrei Kuchiki observed as his favorite, and only, grandson greeted him on Monday morning.

Byakuya, however, kept his stoic pose as if by doing that he could deny his grandfather's accusation.

He wasn't distressed, mad as hell, probably, but no distressed.

"We should talk at the office" Byakuya suggested and Ginrei noticed a couple of curious secretaries watching them.

With a nod Ginrei followed Byakuya to his office.

"Is everything okay?" the old man asked cautiously "how is Hisana?"

Byakuya took a seat behind his desk and sighed.

Ginrei frowned while taking a seat in front of him, Byakuya sighing was never a good sign.

"Hisana is okay" Byakuya assured him "Rukia is the problem."

Ginrei crossed his arms.

"Rukia is trapped inside a lamp, I already told you to fix that, yet you don't listen" he said seriously "how can a girl trapped in a lamp give you problems?"

Byakuya held Ginrei's look for five seconds before breaking the news on him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo set Rukia free two nights ago."

Kuchiki Byakuya had seen almost every single one of Ginrei's facial expression through his life, but nothing prepared him for what Ginrei did. At first, it took at least three seconds for the information to sink inside his head and then pure shock was what Byakuya could see behind his eyes, after another four seconds Ginrei started to laugh, not tackily, but loud enough to make Byakuya wonder if he had lost any sense of discretion.

He waited patiently for his grandfather to finish his outburst.

"That's marvellous!" Ginrei said finally "I can't believe it! How did it happen?!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"I fail to see how that is marvellous" he said "I can't even explain how this was, not only unexpected, but a complete disaster."

"Oh?" Ginrei asked amused "why would you say that?"

Byakuya tensed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is young and…"

"Rukia could be considered young too" Ginrei interrupted him "in fact, she looks a little younger than him."

Byakuya decided to ignore that and kept on talking.

"Also, he seems to believe that taking care of a girl out of the blue is an easy task" he said "he decided to take her to live with him without listening to any advice or warning."

Ginrei nodded and Byakuya thought how he had finally come to his senses.

"It really sounds like what you did when you found Hisana" Ginrei said finally with a smile "it seems that Rukia has finally found someone who will take care of her."

Byakuya fought the urge to clench his fists.

Apparently he was the only one with some common sense left.

"What does Hisana thinks about this?" Ginrei asked "wait, don't answer, let me guess…" he pretended to think for a second "she's ecstatic."

Byakuya nodded.

"See?" Ginrei said "she knows that this is for the best, the boy is a smart hard-working young man, he has his own apartment, a car, he doesn't have a tattoo, he's not addicted to drugs and if I remember correctly his top priority is his family" he smiled "Rukia is quite lucky, you should be happy for her."

Byakuya could feel a massive headache growing.

"They're not getting married" he said "they don't even know what they're doing, for all we know, they could be fighting right now or…"

"Having sex?" Ginrei suggested and laughed at Byakuya's horrified face.

"Byakuya" he said "Kurosaki Ichigo is a good boy, I know how hard you've been protecting Rukia, but it's time to let your little sister go."

Byakuya closed his eyes.

Perhaps he was right about that.

"Now" Ginrei said while making himself comfortable "I want the details on how he found her and we can check the meetings schedule for today after that."

Byakuya called his secretary.

He was going to need a lot of coffee for today.

* * *

Giving up had never been an option for Ichigo, he didn't give up when he was five and got beaten every goddamn day by Tatsuki at the dojo, neither when Renji challenge him into asking the most popular girl of High School to go to the dance with him, in fact, he hadn't give up when they told him how almost no one, without experience and under the age of twenty five, would get a job inside the Kuchiki enterprise…

Hell, he shut up all of them and became Kuchiki fucking Byakuya's first and only apprentice and right hand.

He was confident, smart, strong, a little bit cocky and he knew damn well how far he could go. Then why, he asked himself, was he thinking about giving up right fucking now? Well, the answer was simple, Byakuya, the wise bastard, was right. Taking care of a girl out of the blue was a difficult task. No because she was making everything difficult, Ichigo could swear that she didn't know how hard he was making this for him, but because she was making him feel weird and Ichigo hated that.

He thought all of this on Monday morning while trying to get rid of a headache.

He was lying on his bed, shirtless because no self-respected man would sleep with a shirt on, he wasn't a pansy thanks ever so, and Rukia, was sleeping on top of him wearing one of his shirts that was too big for her, her breath was tickling and Ichigo could swear that he could feel every single curve of her body. How did they end up sleeping like this? The last thing he remembered was that Rukia, after destroying his flat screen, went to bed and Ichigo stayed a little while chatting with Renji and picking up the last remaining pieces of his television.

When he went to the bedroom he lay down next to Rukia, who was fast asleep and hugging a pillow, and fell sleep instantly.

God, or some supreme force, hated him because now that Rukia was using him as a personal pillow he couldn't bring himself to move her or wake her up. She looked so goddamn peaceful for Christ's sake.

"Midget" he whispered so he wouldn't startle her "midget, it's getting late, wake up."

Nothing.

Rukia wasn't moving.

He tried to shake her a little but still she wasn't reacting.

It was then when his cellphone rang and Rukia opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo.

Her sleepy face was enough to make him blush.

"You should answer that" she said groggily "I want to keep sleeping."

After saying that she hugged Ichigo tighter and rested her head on his chest again.

Ichigo extended his arm and grabbed his cellphone from the bedside table.

"Morning" he greeted.

" _Kurosaki Ichigo_ " the voice at the other side of the line greeted and he tensed " _is it safe to assume that you're stuck in traffic? Because otherwise, I fail to find a valid excuse for your tardiness, you have work to do."_

"Byakuya" Ichigo said as calmly as he could "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

" _I'm counting down the minutes_ " Byakuya said " _if you're not here in twenty minutes exact you can say goodbye to your annual vacations."_

The line went dead and Ichigo didn't hesitate now, with a swift move he put himself on top of Rukia, who looked at him annoyed.

"What is it Ichigo?" she asked.

"I have to go to work." He said "if I don't get there fast I won't have vacations, will you be staying or going with me?"

Rukia blinked.

"Well…" she seemed to think for a second "I want to go but the bed is too comfortable to leave, why don't you stay a little while with me?"

Ichigo made a mental note to never forget that Rukia didn't have an idea about the innuendo behind her words.

"Midget" he said "I don't have time, choose, now."

Rukia pouted.

"I want to go but give me at least ten more minutes." She said.

"Fine" he said "you make the most of your time while I go and shower…" he was about to get up but Rukia put her arms around his neck.

"Stay with me" she ordered "it's not the same if I don't have someone to hug."

 _This is my boss's little sister_ Ichigo reminded himself before the hormones could get the most of him.

"I can't!" he said.

Frowning Rukia changed the positions and put herself on top of Ichigo.

"Then I'll make you!" she said and grabbed his wrists above his head.

Ichigo smirked then, if she wanted to play like this it was okay with him, he wasn't going to lose. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, he had fifteen minutes to get to work.

He looked at Rukia again.

"You'll regret this midget."

Rukia smirked back at him.

* * *

"You should stop checking the clock." Ginrei said casually while checking some reports "the kid will make it on time."

Byakuya didn't huff, huffing was tacky, but Ginrei could swear that he fought the urge to do it.

"He won't" Byakuya assured him "I could tell he was still asleep when I called him, there's no way in hell he can get here on time."

Ginrei sighed.

"Do you plan to make his life a living hell as long as he keeps Rukia?" he asked him "I mean, I know that I made it a little hard for you when you found Hisana but it was to teach you a little about responsibility."

Byakuya frowned at Ginrei.

"I'm doing the same" he explained "if he can keep his work and his relationship with Rukia balanced then he'll be suitable for her."

Ginrei couldn't find the logic behind Byakuya's words but he let him be.

Byakuya checked the clock again, Ichigo had two minutes left, there was no way he would make it on time. He smirked inwardly, it was good to know how he wouldn't have to pay for the young boy's annual vacations, he would make him work the double if necessary. He was already planning mountains of paperwork for Ichigo when the door of his office opened suddenly and the orange haired boy stepped inside with a victorious smile.

"I made it!" he said pointing the clock "I still get my vacations!"

Byakuya cursed inwardly and glared at him while Ginrei smiled.

"It's nice to see youngsters with energy like you." Ginrei said and Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the old man.

"Good morning Ginrei-sama" he said while bowing respectfully, Byakuya wondered right there why the boy wouldn't show the same respect for him.

"There's no need to be so formal boy" Ginrei said with a kind smile "for a second there I thought you wouldn't make it on time."

Ichigo smirked.

"I had to ignore a few red lights and stop signs" he admitted "but luckily I have a fast car."

"That I see" Ginrei said nodding.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said and Ichigo looked at him with his smile still in place "where's Rukia?" he asked.

Ichigo's smile faded within seconds.

"Shit!" he said and left the office running.

* * *

Rukia cursed inwardly as she closed the car door, Ichigo had parked and abandoned her while running towards his office like if his life depended on it. At home he had tied her to the headboard while he went to take a shower! How dared he?! When he came out of the bathroom fully dressed he gave her two options, she could stay there, tied to the bed until he came back, or she could go and take a shower fast and go with him to the office.

She obviously chose the shower.

As she walked, following the same path as Ichigo, she admired the building around her. It was obvious how this was her brother's building. She smiled, she had never been here because he refused to take her lamp to the office but now she couldn't wait to see him, he just had to find his office, she got to the lobby and was going to walk straight to the elevator when someone stood in front of her and stopped her.

"Excuse me" a busty orange haired girl said "but unless you have a meeting with one of the top lawyers you cannot use this elevator."

Rukia frowned.

She really wanted to keep her thoughts for herself, after talking with Renji and Ichigo last night, she got to the conclusion that she couldn't talk about everything with strangers out of nowhere, but she was still was working on that, so when she saw the girl's huge bosom the first thing that came out of her mouth was:

"You must have huge backaches constantly while carrying those around."

The busty girl blushed madly while a strawberry blonde secretary that was near laughed out loud, Rukia noticed how she had big boobs too.

"Sorry" Rukia said suddenly, realizing how she probably sounded rude "it's just… are you okay? I mean I would die by trying to sleep on a comfortable position with such huge… boobs."

"Who are you?!" the girl asked Rukia while crossing her arms defensively "do you have a meeting with someone of this office?"

Rukia huffed.

"I came with one of the lawyers" she explained "but the idiot left me on the parking lot because he was late, you probably know him, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia noticed how the girl's grey eyes widened.

"Did you come with him?" the busty girl asked and looked at her from head to toe "sorry, I don't believe you, you'll have to leave."

Rukia frowned.

"What? Why? "she asked confused.

"Well…." The girl said while pondering Rukia's questions "I don't think people like you would get along with someone like Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia cringe when she heard "Kurosaki-kun" in an almost devoted way, the girl had such a sweet voice that Rukia wondered if she could get diabetes by talking with her… hopefully not. Besides, she didn't want to think too much about what she meant by "people like you" so she let it aside, she didn't want to spend another minute in this girl's presence.

"I don't want to cause you trouble so I suggest you to let me take that elevator." Rukia said finally, trying to imitate her brother's authoritative tone.

The orange haired girl chuckled sarcastically and Rukia glared at her.

"How would someone like you, who doesn't work here, cause troubles for me?"

"Well, while I came with Ichigo I also came to see my brother and he'll get mad if he finds out how you're stopping me" Rukia explained "what's your name anyways?"

"Inoue Orihime" the girl answered "and no, it's obvious how you're lying, I know most of the workers and I've never seen you so I don't believe that you're related to anyone from this office."

Rukia crossed her arms.

"Listen Inoue" she said "you have three seconds to move or things are going to get nasty."

Orihime frowned.

"Are you threating me?"

The strawberry blonde stood up and walked towards both girls, when she reached them she put a hand on Orihime's shoulder and smiled at Rukia.

"Hi!" she said "my name is Matsumoto Rangiku, I couldn't help but listen to your conversation."

Rukia smiled at her, at least she was nice.

"What's your name?" Rangiku asked.

"My name is Rukia" she answered proudly "Kuchiki Rukia."

Orihime paled considerably while Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"Oh" Rangiku said with a smile "is Kuchiki Byakuya your brother?"

Rukia nodded.

"Yeah I…"

"She just came from a convent in Norway and she's here to look for a suitable college and to finally live with her family!" Ichigo yelled while running downstairs.

Rukia frowned at the sight of him.

"Carrot top" she said "the next time make sure to wait for me! I was about to take your car and go somewhere else."

Ichigo ran a hand through his head.

"Don't joke about that midget" he said and failed to notice how Orihime frowned at the nickname "the car is out off limits for you."

Rukia pouted.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said before Rukia could say anything else "do you know her?" she asked him.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah" he said "she's Byakuya's little sister."

Orihime gulped and looked at Rukia who was smirking at her.

"Wait" Rangiku said "did you say that she had been living inside a convent?!"

Ichigo nodded.

"Oh dear!" Rangiku said and proceed to hug Rukia "how could anyone leave such a beautiful girl like you with nuns?! You've been denied the pleasures of men your whole life! Don't you worry! I'm here and I'll teach you how to handle those nasty beasts in life and of course in bed!"

Ichigo looked like if he was going to have an aneurysm right there and Orihime blushed considerably at Rangiku's words.

"Oh!" Rukia said while trying not to suffocate under Rangiku's hug "I almost won this morning in bed but Ichigo tied me and…"

"Rukia don't!" Ichigo warned before she could say anything else.

It was then when Kuchiki Byakuya came out of the elevator.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia greeted with a smile "it's nice to see you!"

Byakuya nodded at her.

"Why are you still here on the reception?" he asked her "I was expecting you at my office."

"Well, I just started chatting with Rangiku-san and Inoue" she said "I was about to go to see you."

Orihime looked at Rukia startled and thankful about how she didn't rat her out. She was expecting her to tell her brother how she stopped her with the intention of make her leave, luckily, the raven haired girl wasn't evil, well… not so much. Still, Orihime didn't like her, what kind of relationship she had with Ichigo? Why they had silly nicknames for each other? And did she say something about Ichigo tying her to the bed? She needed to find out who Kuchiki Rukia was.

She didn't believe the history of the girl inside a convent.

"Come with me" Byakuya ordered Rukia "your grandfather wishes to see you."

Rukia gasped.

"Grandpa is here?!" she asked with a huge smile and ran towards the elevator with Byakuya.

Ichigo wondered what kind of relationship Ginrei and Rukia had? Well, he would've to see it himself but before she could follow Rukia and Byakuya Orihime grabbed his arm.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime stopped him.

"Yeah? What is it Inoue?" Ichigo asked her.

"I was wondering if we could have lunch together" she said while blushing prettily "I mean, just you and me."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, he would've said "yes" if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't really close to Inoue besides knowing Rukia she would probably bother him about what she wanted to have for lunch.

"Sorry Inoue" Ichigo said "perhaps another time, I have to talk with Byakuya about some stuff."

"It's okay" Orihime said and Ichigo left.

She knew he was lying, while he worked constantly next to Kuchiki Byakuya there was obviously something else that was stopping him today and it was Kuchiki Rukia. Where did she come from? Why did no one know about her? Orihime frowned, the little rich girl was obviously absorbing Kurosaki Ichigo's time.

She would have to investigate.

* * *

"So how's everything going?" Ginrei Kuchiki asked while smiling at Rukia.

It was great to finally being able to talk with his granddaughter without the need of a lamp.

"Everything's great" Rukia told him "last night Ichigo ordered Chinese food, we watched a movie and he has the most amazing and comfortable apartment."

Ginrei patted her head affectionately.

"Those are great news" he said "I believe that he's treating you with respect?"

Although it was a question for Rukia, Ginrei looked at Ichigo with cold eyes.

Ichigo tensed.

It amazed him how protective and kind Ginrei Kuchiki was with Rukia. He understood perfectly, after all they were talking about the younger female Kuchiki, they probably spent several years trying to keep her safe and suddenly he came and took her away. Well, he didn't regret it and of course he was treating her well! He was a gentleman, not a caveman, besides he liked Rukia. The playful little girl was awesome to have around.

"Of course!" Rukia said "although he wouldn't let me use him as a pillow…"

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Can we move on with work, please?" he asked and Ginrei chuckled.

* * *

In the end Ichigo retreated to his office with Rukia. He told her how she could use the computer while he checked some papers.

"Then we'll go and have lunch" he promised her "I just have to finish this."

Rukia nodded and took a seat behind the computer.

She had seen her brother use it several times, so she knew the basics, besides it wasn't as if she had something else to do, so without hesitation she opened the browser and typed "what is sex?", since no one seemed eager to tell her what the hell that was she would have to find out on her own. Several choices and explanations appeared and she clicked the first one.

 _ **WHAT IS SEX?**_

 _Sex means different things to different people. Above all it, is a healthy and natural activity. It is something most people enjoy and find meaningful even if they create meaning in different ways._

 _Whether you are straight, lesbian, gay, bisexual, queer or questioning, you have the right to decide what sex means to you._

 _Are you unsure about your sexual interests? Are you curious about what you might enjoy? Are you wondering if you are ready for sex? These kinds of questions are perfectly normal!_

 _Sex is not just vaginal intercourse. Sex is pretty much anything that feels sexual. How YOU choose to define sex might be a moving target during your teen years. Your sexual interests may change over time, and that's okay too._

Rukia frowned.

Well, at least she now knew how sex wasn't something bad but it didn't explain on detail and there were many confusing words so she went to browser and typed "what is vaginal intercourse?" again several options popped out and she clicked the second one.

 _ **VAGINAL SEX:**_ _Screwing. Doing it._ _No matter what you call it, vaginal sex is healthy and normal. It can be a good way to share pleasure, but not everyone is into it._

 _ **What is vaginal sex?**_

 _Vaginal sex is when something is put into a vagina, usually a penis, fingers, or sex toy._

 _ **Does vaginal sex hurt?**_

 _Vaginal sex may be uncomfortable the first time, but it should not continue to hurt if you are moving at a comfortable pace, using lube if necessary and have a sexual partner you can talk to._

Rukia's eyes widened.

So that was it!

Well, it wasn't a big deal, she thought. Just a male having fun with a female, sort of. Although she couldn't help but wonder how it couldn't be uncomfortable to have a penis inside her vagina. Now she understood why the body of males was so… different. She looked at Ichigo who was extremely focused on the documents that Byakuya gave to him, according to what she heard from Renji Ichigo had some experience in the sex department, so maybe he could tell her. She found herself blushing while checking the orange haired boy, he was well built, he looked so strong and masculine and if he was good in that particular topic…

Rukia stopped her thoughts right there.

Was it proper to think about her master that way?

Well… she would have to ask him.

"Ichigo" Rukia said.

"Yeah?" he asked without looking up from the papers he was holding.

"Would you be interested in having vaginal intercourse with me?" she asked bluntly and Ichigo looked at her with widened eyes.

"Uh?" he asked stupidly.

"Yeah" Rukia said while shrugging "it says in this page that it's fun and healthy so I thought that it should be fine to give it a try."

"Why are you reading about that?!" Ichigo asked while standing up and walking towards the desk. He stood behind her and started to read over her shoulder, well at least it was an educational page but still…

Rukia turned slightly to look at him.

"I was curious" she said "since you don't want to explain I thought that the internet would be a nice choice."

Ichigo sighed.

The midget was awfully curious and innocent.

"Well…" Ichigo said trying hard not to think about how "fun" would it be to have the midget moaning his name, fuck, this girl was going to give him an aneurism "you should give it a try only when you're ready."

Rukia frowned.

"How do you know when you're ready?" she asked and looked at Ichigo with curious eyes.

He wondered right there why was he so lucky? Was this violet eyed girl really his personal genie? Because damn, she was fucking gorgeous.

"Well…" Ichigo said and noticed how their faces were only inched apart "you have to find the right person first and when the time comes you give yourself fully to him."

Rukia blushed.

"You…" she was about to say but the door opened and both of them turned to look at the intruder.

Rukia blinked confused as a bespectacled boy with dark hair and pale skin. He was tall and had a serious face.

"You should show more respect to your workplace, Kurosaki" the boy said coldly to Ichigo.

Rukia tilted her head, what did he mean by that?

Ichigo stood up straight and put his hands inside his pockets.

"Yo, Ishida" he greeted "let me introduce you to Kuchiki Rukia, Byakuya's little sister."

The boy gaped and looked surprised at Rukia.

"Sorry" he said suddenly embarrassed "I didn't mean to be so rude."

Rukia shrugged.

"It's okay" she said "nice to meet you, Ishida-kun." She said with a huge smile and Ishida blushed.

Ichigo scowled.

Apparently no one was immune to Rukia's charm.

* * *

"Remind me to schedule the interviews after lunch" Ginrei said to Byakuya.

"Shouldn't you leave that job to someone different?" Byakuya asked "there's no need to bother with new arrivals."

Ginrei smiled.

"There's a new one that interest me" he explained "his name is Grimmjow and he has an amazing curriculum."

Byakuya nodded.

"Then, I'll interview him with you."

"Excellent" Ginrei said "you should call Kurosaki Ichigo and tell him to meet us at the reception with Rukia, I want to have lunch with them."

Byakuya sighed and obeyed.

* * *

Rukia kept playing on the computer while Ichigo chatted with Ishida.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Uryuu asked him low enough so the girl wouldn't hear them "fooling around with your boss's little sister?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"First of all I'm not fooling around with her" he said "Byakuya would've already castrated me."

Ishida frowned.

"Then…?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain" Ichigo said "but I'm not playing with her, okay?"

"How did you meet her?" Uryuu asked him "I know that you're Kuchiki-sama's right hand but I don't see him as the type of man who would introduce you to his little sister."

"You wouldn't believe me" Ichigo muttered and then his cellphone rang.

It was a text from Byakuya explaining how Ginrei wanted to have lunch with Rukia and him. Great, just what he needed, a family lunch.

"I'll explain everything later Ishida" Ichigo said and then turned to look at Rukia "let's go midget! Your grandpa wants to have lunch with you."

Rukia smiled and stood up immediately.

They said goodbye to Ishida and walked towards the reception where her brother and grandpa were waiting for them. Ichigo approached them and started to talk about where they should eat, Rukia was fine if they were to choose, it was easier that way. Rukia took the chance to admire the building around her and it was then when she saw Inoue Orihime looking at her with harsh eyes.

It gave her the creeps.

Rukia frowned, she couldn't describe what she was feeling, it was like if she had tasted something awfully bitter. She hadn't done anything to the busty girl… right? Okay, perhaps she was a little rude when she talked to her earlier but she had never seen so weird and big boobs before! It wasn't her fault, she had tried to be nice with her and now, while Ichigo was talking with her brother about who-knows-what the pretty, because as much as it pained Rukia she had to admit that the girl, Orihime, was pretty, was glaring at her with all her might and she was making it obvious.

What was her problem?

Rukia noticed how she treated her like if it was impossible for her to get along with Ichigo, which was nonsense, if it wasn't for her brother's orders about not revealing anything about herself yet she would've told her how she lived with Ichigo, they even slept on the same bed last night.

It was then when an idea struck Rukia.

Since the busty receptionist was there glaring at her, Rukia would give her something interesting to look at, luckily Ichigo was only chatting with her grandpa and her brother, otherwise she wouldn't have found the courage to do what she was about to do. Making sure one last time that the girl was watching her Rukia called Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo" she said and he turned to look at her.

It was then when Rukia grabbed him by the collar of his shirt as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, she had seen her sister kissing her brother once and while she didn't know how to do it she thought that it wasn't the bad.

Ichigo tasted like coffee and mint.

She didn't notice the astonished look of her brother and grandpa but she heard Orihime's gasp.

She let go off Ichigo and noticed how he was looking at her with a weird expression, something between happiness and shock, she smiled at him.

"You're going to be the death of me." He whispered at her and she blushed.

She didn't have an idea of what she had done but Ichigo thought right there how she didn't want to let her go anymore.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter so damn much! I swear! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

 **GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAVS AND FOLLOWS THEY KEEP ME GOING!**

 **The information about sex and vaginal intercourse is from: teen health source . com (without spaces) it's pretty informative. Now, oi apologize if I take too much time to update but as you know I started this fic without wanting to compromise so it's sort of hard to stay inspired but your comments keeps me going.**

 **I wish I could thank all of you individually but I'm running out of time! But trust me when I say that your reviews are the reason why I keep writing so thank you so much!**

 **I apologize for my grammar mistakes!**

 **Kisses!**


	5. Don't trust boys with striking hair

**Chapter 4.**

 _ **"Don't trust boys with striking hair."**_

* * *

A blue haired boy was walking down the street.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

He was not having the best day of his life.

Today, he was wearing a formal suit, complete with a tie. He could swear that he was going to die from suffocation at some point, sighing he decided to get into the nearest food place, he had an interview at the Kuchiki corporation in a few hours and he wanted to be ready. Sure, he wasn't an idiot but his resume was a huge lie so he needed to memorize it and to read a little about whatever stupidity was in the papers.

It didn't matter to him.

He didn't want to get close to Kuchiki Byakuya for the job or the money, his interests lay somewhere else, and it had a lot to do with a shiny golden lamp and a tiny girl with enough power to give him whatever he wanted.

He smirked.

The jackpot was just around the corner.

Grimmjow wasn't the kind of boy who grew up reading bedtime stories or fairy tales but he believed in magic the night he saw Kuchiki Hisana talking to a genie. He wasn't invited to the party, of course, but his boss had sent him to spy Kuchiki Byakuya and he had some experience in getting inside other people's houses without being caught. Without thinking he walked along the hallway of the second floor, trying not to admire the beautiful house of the rich bastard, and noticed that the door of the main room was slightly opened.

Without being able to hold his curiosity he peeked through the little space.

What he saw made him gaped and he started to wonder if he wasn't drunk or dreaming.

Kuchiki Hisana was laughing while talking with a tiny copy of herself that was coming out of a lamp, he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was wide awake and not seeing things and nothing changed.

"Remember" Kuchiki Byakuya's wife said "I'll hide the lamp and lock the room, even if no one sees it we need to take precautions, if someone were to rub it you wouldn't have another choice but to grant wishes."

Grimmjow didn't need to hear more.

Deciding that he had seen enough he left the house and informed his boss right away, that's how he ended in this predicament; looking for a job just so he could steal a genie.

Entering the nearest pizzeria he decided to prepare, he would meet Kuchiki Byakuya in a matter of hours.

* * *

Rukia pouted while trying to decide what to eat, the cafeteria had a lot of options but she didn't feel happy, she wanted to go out and eat pizza.

"Oh" Matsumoto said while appearing next to her "what are you doing here? I thought you were going to have lunch with Ichigo."

Rukia sighed.

"We were going but Nii-sama said something about having to discuss some serious matters with him" she said "so they sent me here so I could decide what to eat."

Matsumoto smiled kindly.

"Then join me!" she said "we'll have some girl's talk!"

Rukia smiled at her.

"Cool!" she said "I want to ask you a few things."

Matsumoto nodded happily, she was more than glad to have a new friend.

* * *

Ichigo was proud to say that he was not easily intimidated, no, seriously, he wasn't. That particular quality made it easier for him to become a successful lawyer at such age, but of course, there were always exceptions, for example right now he was sweating nervously under Kuchiki Byakuya's murderous glare.

Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't easily intimidated.

But he wanted to run away right now.

"I swear it's not what you're thinking." Ichigo said.

Byakuya just glared at him harder.

"I mean! You saw it!" Ichigo said "she kissed me! I did not kiss her!"

"I did not spend so many years looking for her and then protecting her for a hormonal boy to take advantage of her innocence" Byakuya said darkly "do you have a death wish Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinked confused.

"Looking for her?" he asked "was she missing?"

Byakuya thought about banging his head against his desk but he knew he would look stupid so he stopped himself. He looked at Ichigo and wondered how much he should tell the boy, closing his eyes he decided that he had the right to know, at least part of the whole history.

"There's a reason why we protected her lamp for many years" Byakuya said "the knowledge about the existence of genies is limited to some people but that does not mean that they are safe."

Ginrei stood up and closed the door so they would be safe from prying ears.

"Do you mean that more people know about Rukia?" Ichigo asked tensing.

Byakuya shook his head.

"I'm not sure" he said "when I found Hisana and set her free the first thing she did was to look for her sister's lamp" he made a pause to look at Ichigo with all seriousness "I'm trusting that you'll keep what I'm about to tell you as a secret."

Ichigo frowned a little offended, he had been next to Byakuya for a while now and he had never betrayed him, he pushed the thought at the back of his head and nodded.

"Between genies there are rules, while they can concede wishes there are three things that they cannot give you."

"Which ones?" Ichigo asked.

"Love, money and immortality" Byakuya answered simply "but between the genies there are exceptions, some of them are more powerful than others so a little portion of them can grant the forbidden wishes."

Ichigo's head started to hurt, it was like listening a fairytale, he wanted to laugh at the stupidity of the whole thing but there was a violet eyed girl living with him and his encounter with her on the beach shore was something that he wasn't going to forget. So he paid attention.

"Hisana and Rukia come from a clan of the powerful ones" Byakuya said "they can grant you enough money to live comfortable for the rest of your life, they can make you immortal or they can simply make anyone love you without hesitations."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"They got separated a few centuries ago in the middle of a war" Byakuya continued "Rukia's lamp was missing while Hisana had to endure a lot of masters for years."

Ichigo winced.

This was getting sad.

"I found her by coincidence" Byakuya said "I was walking around the outskirts of Tokyo when I came across the shiny lamp, it was in a riverbank" Byakuya made another pause "I don't need to tell you the rest, I believe that what you did when you found Rukia was the same."

Damn, who would say that he could have so much in common with Byakuya?

"But… where did you find Rukia? How did you know where to look?" Ichigo asked.

"You can do a lot of things with money and connections, Kurosaki Ichigo" Ginrei said calling Ichigo's attention "we had Hisana's lamp so we looked everywhere for a similar lamp, it took a lot of time."

"Where was she?" Ichigo asked although he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"She was…" Byakuya started to say but Ginrei stopped him with a glare.

"Lunch time is over" Ginrei said "if we continue talking like this someone might hear us, you can always speak at some other time."

Ichigo nodded understanding and looked at Byakuya.

"I promise you that I won't hurt her" he said standing up "I don't need money and immortality sounds like a pain…"

"What about love?" Ginrei asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'm not thinking about it" he said.

Byakuya nodded.

"I was very surprised when I met her" he said "her innocence is unbelievable considering how long she has lived, so even if you find her endearing don't you dare to take advantage of her."

"You have my word." Ichigo said.

* * *

Rukia was happy, with food finally inside her system she was ready to take a nap in Ichigo's office. While she was sure that it wouldn't be as comfortable as his bed the couch didn't look bad. Her talk with Rangiku-san was quite enlightening, and she was glad to see how nice the busty woman was.

She smiled inwardly while walking towards her brother's office but before she could take the stairs she noticed a blue haired boy walking towards her.

She wondered if he was related to Ichigo somehow, they both had that badass air about them and striking hair color. Although, a little part of her, thought that Ichigo was more handsome and a little more… classy. The blue haired boy on his side had this rebel and savage aura.

Rukia felt so curious about him that she didn't dare to move until he was in front of her.

He was sort of… intimidating.

"Hello Princess" he greeted her and she blushed.

 _Did he call me Princess?!_

Grimmjow couldn't believe his luck. When he first stepped into Kuchiki Byakuya's building he thought about going to his interview and then pretend to be lost so he could look for the lamp without wasting time, but someone in heaven loved him because when he got into the building and saw her he didn't have any doubts.

"Hi" she said shyly.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck in a boyish and awkward way.

"I'm sorry to approach you so suddenly but…" he sighed "you are dammed gorgeous and I needed to talk to you."

Rukia smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Kuchiki Rukia" she answered and extended her hand "what's yours?"

Without wasting time Grimmjow took her hand and brushed his lips against her fingertips, he smirked knowingly, this girl was the genie. How did she come out of the lamp? Why did she have a normal size now? It didn't matter, if she was here by her own it would be so easy just to take her with him, besides, Grimmjow had seen several innocent looks on different girls but this one…

He could actually taste the innocence just by kissing her hand.

It would be a piece of cake.

"Grimmjow" he answered without taking his eyes off her "what is doing a girl like you alone in a place like this?"

Rukia frowned and took a step back.

"You're the second one who has told me that" she said and Grimmjow blinked confused "what do you mean by "girls like you"?"

Grimmjow gaped.

"Because I don't know many girls" Rukia said sincerely "and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Grimmjow noticed how her eyes shone with uncertainty and something, he wasn't sure what, but something snapped inside him and he wanted to get on his knees and asked for forgiveness. What kind of witchcraft was this girl using? Why he couldn't stop looking at her eyes?! Damn it, he didn't think this well enough.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Grimmjow said sincerely "it's just that usually pretty girls are taken and…"

"Taken?!" Rukia asked worriedly and Grimmjow wanted to slap himself, what was he doing wrong?! "as in kidnapped?! Am I pretty enough to be kidnapped?!"

Grimmjow frowned.

Damn, this girl was difficult.

"No! I mean they have boyfriends and…"

"Do they have sex with their boyfriends?!" Rukia asked suddenly really curious and Grimmjow stared at her completely confused.

It was his imagination or the hallway was getting smaller? The suit was definitely suffocating him by now.

"I guess" Grimmjow said "I mean some wait until marriage but…"

"Are you married?" Rukia asked him.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, he wanted to stop talking to this girl before having an aneurysm or a boner, it didn't matter. She wasn't normal, her big gorgeous eyes were looking at him with honest curiosity and her awkward questions weren't helping his mental sanity. Not to mention that it was getting late to his interview.

"No" he answered.

"Why?" Rukia asked him and step closer to him "you're handsome and your hair is funny" she said standing on her tip toes to play a little with some straws of his hair.

Grimmjow inhaled a little, enjoying her closeness and her scent. Damn, she was a princess.

"I hope funny is a good thing." Grimmjow said smirking.

Rukia simply smiled.

"Listen Princess I was thinking…" Grimmjow started to say but he was interrupted when someone walked down the stairs and put himself between Rukia and him.

Grimmjow sneered.

"Kurosaki" he greeted.

"I never imagine that I would see you wearing a suit, Grimmjow" Ichigo said with a cocky grin "it does not look good on you."

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Well, the Princess here thinks otherwise" he said pointing to Rukia who was behind Ichigo "now if you could step aside so I can keep talking…"

"The _princess_ is with _me_ " Ichigo said in a low and dangerous voice "you should go and do whatever you have to do and leave the building."

Grimmjow smirked.

"She's with you?" he asked with disbelief "so, you're her boyfriend?"

Ichigo was taken a little aback by the question so he didn't answer and missed Rukia's questioning look, Grimmjow didn't.

"Hey Princess" he said "when you stop losing time with this loser call me, I won't have you wasting time."

He said goodbye leaving a fuming Ichigo and a confused Rukia behind.

* * *

"You're late" Ginrei Kuchiki said while greeting the blue haired boy.

"My apologies Sir" Grimmjow said bowing respectfully "this building is big and I took the stairs."

Ginrei pretended not to hear him.

"Tardiness will not be tolerated" he warned "in other circumstances I wouldn't listen to you, because you made me wait, but since your curriculum is fascinating I'll interview you."

"Thank you, Sir."

Grimmjow smiled inwardly, his acting games were just beginning.

* * *

Due to the traffic, Ichigo and Rukia took a lot of time to get home.

Rukia was worried, Ichigo had been quiet the whole ride, even after she tried, unsuccessfully, to have a conversation with him. She was completely sure that she hadn't done anything wrong, in fact, he looked like if he had enjoyed her kiss. So why, was he angry? She wanted to know, but when they arrived at the apartment Ichigo simply walked straight to the bathroom and started to take a shower.

Rukia sighed.

She decided to look something to eat, she was so busy looking around the kitchen that she never noticed when Ichigo approached her and pushed her against the wall, before she could react or slap him he grabbed her wrists and put them about her head.

She looked at him slightly scared and slightly fascinated.

His hair was dripping wet and he was wearing a white towel around his waist, Rukia felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"What is it Ichigo?"

He didn't answer immediately.

Ichigo was completely sure that this wasn't normal, while he had experienced jealousy once or twice in his life he couldn't describe how angry he felt when he saw Rukia, his Rukia, smiling at Grimmjow. It was already a shock to see the blue haired bastard at the office but seeing him with Rukia made his blood boil. He didn't want to admit it, damn it! But when he saw Rukia playing with Grimmjow's hair he lost it. It took almost all of his self-control not to punch the guy right fucking there.

He was pretty sure that the bond between master and genie had something to do with it, there couldn't be any other explanation.

The worst part of the whole situation was that he would have to ask Byakuya about it.

"Tell me, Midget" he said with a low voice "did you really like Grimmjow?"

Rukia blinked.

"Well… yeah" she said a little unsure "not as much as I like you, because you're nicer, although I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

Her innocence was going to be the death of him, that was for sure.

He hid his face in the crook of her and gave her a little bite.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked blushing and then chuckled "your breath tickles!"

"I died a little inside when I saw you talking to him" Ichigo answered "I don't like him."

Due to their position Rukia couldn't see his expression but he sounded mad.

"Do you know him?" she asked him.

"We've been rivals for a while" Ichigo said "but that's beside the point…"

Ichigo separated a little so he could look straight at her eyes.

"Had I known that would make you angry with me I wouldn't have talked to him" Rukia said sadly "I don't like to see you angry."

Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm not angry at you" he said "I'm angry at him because he was flirting with you."

Rukia tilted her head.

"Well, it doesn't really matter" she said "in case you're forgetting silly you're my master, I'm yours."

Ichigo felt like the whole world had stopped spinning, he could see nothing but her perfect gorgeous eyes and hearing her saying things like that was driving him crazy.

"I was wondering" he said "since I'm your master, it's okay to do this… right?"

He leaned down until their lips were inches apart, Rukia closed her eyes instinctively and Ichigo kissed her.

It was different than the kiss she stole earlier from him. This kiss was demanding and possessive, he let go of her wrists and held her by the waist while she put her arms around his neck, he was leaving her breathless and he didn't seem to mind that she wasn't good at it. Ichigo bite her lip slightly and she opened her mouth granting full access to his tongue.

Ichigo felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world, he just couldn't get enough of her.

Unfortunately the moment didn't last long, someone opened the apartment door and the intruder walked straight to where they were.

"ICHIGO!" the intruder yelled and the both ended the kiss abruptly.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw who the intruder was.

"Dad?!" He asked scandalized "what are you doing here?!"

Kurosaki Isshin didn't answer, instead he looked with a huge smile at Rukia who was blushing madly.

"Byakuya called me to let me know the big news but I didn't believe him" he said happily "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY THIRD DAUGHTER!"

Rukia blinked confused but smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

Ichigo wanted to die right there.

* * *

 **Hi! I'M BACK!**

 **Guyyyssss, I'm sorry for making you wait but it's been crazy for me lately. Anyways, I want to thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I apologize if you find any grammar mistakes.**


	6. Family, work and anxiety

**Chapter 5.**

 **Family, work and anxiety.**

* * *

Ishida Uryuu was used to stay until late at the office, he was in charge of managing important documents, receipts, contracts and customer's information so he had a huge amount of paperwork to take care of, it was in the middle of checking documents for the last time when he noticed something peculiar, the information of a new employee.

He frowned.

It was extremely difficult to get a job inside the Kuchiki enterprise, who was this guy? Without being able to hold his curiosity he opened the envelope and his eyes widened.

Apparently this new guy was going to work under Ginrei Kuchiki, as an assistant, basically he would be on pair with Ichigo. Ishida paled, competition never settled well with the orange haired man, Ishida then took a look at the picture and he felt a sense of doom settling on his stomach.

Grimmjow was going to work at the Kuchiki enterprise starting tomorrow.

Ichigo was going to get murderous.

* * *

Grimmjow took a sip of his fifth beer of the night.

He couldn't believe his luck.

With a grin he checked the points to his favor: he had found the girl, faster than expected, he had also gotten the job, which was amazing considering how everything he said was a huge lie. In the end the plan was going marvellously.

He asked for another beer and decided to check the points against him: the first one was that the girl wasn't inside the lamp anymore, whether she still had her powers could only be confirmed by kidnapping her but that's what took him to the second point against him, the girl was with Kurosaki Ichigo. It didn't matter if he was able to get the job, he could be an exemplar employee and even then the orange haired bastard wouldn't trust him.

Grimmjow huffed.

He could take care of Kurosaki easily but he didn't want to dirty his hands too much, besides, lots of people knew how much they hated each other, ever since high school, so if the boy were to die he would be the prime suspect. Frowning he decided to check the next point against him…

Kuchiki Rukia.

When they gave him the job he thought that it would be damn easy, steal a lamp, give it to Aizen and after the bespectacled motherfucker was done Grimmjow could have the girl for himself to do whatever the hell he wanted. It was an amazing deal but after meeting the girl he wasn't so sure. She had this whole good girl look and the most amazing eyes, when Grimmjow approached her he thought about taking her with him right there but after talking with her he realized something, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

In fact it was quite the opposite, he wanted to see her damn smile over and over again, he wanted to hear her say his name and he wanted to ask her how someone so perfect as her could exist? It was probably something about her genie side, otherwise Grimmjow wouldn't have hesitated. That was going to be the hardest part, how was he supposed to kidnap the girl and ask for wishes when he just wanted to kneel before her and beg for a smile of hers?

He would have to be careful and to try not to fall for her tricks, if she was using any.

Grimmjow was starting to regret taking the job.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo loved his family more than anything, seriously, he did.

At least that was what her grandfather had told Rukia, so she was really confused when Ichigo threw himself against his father and started to kick him. It was even more impressing when Ichigo's father started to kick him back while praising how good he was getting at fighting. Rukia didn't know exactly what to do or where to look. It was then when two girls, a blonde one and another one with black hair, stepped into the room looking uninterested at the unfolding fight, instead, they looked at Rukia with curiosity written all over their faces.

"Hi" the blonde one said shyly.

"Hello" Rukia answered with a smile "who are you?"

The one with the black hair was the one who answered.

"We're Ichigo's sisters" she said with a bossy voice "my name is Karin and this is Yuzu, we were going to come in a while ago but the old man said that you two were…" she made a pause "busy."

Rukia blinked.

"Oh, but we weren't!" she said happily "we were just kissing and…"

Yuzu gasped while blushing madly.

"Are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?" she asked with a smile.

Rukia frowned, she was about to answer that no, she wasn't Ichigo's girlfriend, but instead Ichigo answered first.

"Yes!" he said while angrily avoiding one of his father's kicks "she's my girlfriend."

Rukia blushed but before she could ask what he meant by that Yuzu took her by surprise and hugged her.

"It's great that Onii-chan is finally in a serious relationship!"

Karin nodded.

"You're pretty" she said while looking at Rukia "it'll be a great asset for the family genes."

"Thank you" Rukia said smiling not really understanding what they meant by that "is that really important?"

Karin nodded.

"Yes" she said "we were worried because all he thinks about is work, is not healthy."

Rukia agreed with that.

"I know" she said "I just told him this morning how we should stay in bed a little longer and he just kept talking about how my brother needed him at the office."

Karin rolled her eyes, not surprise at all by her brother's workaholic tendencies while Yuzu gasped.

"So, it's true!" Yuzu said "Kuchiki Byakuya is your brother!"

Rukia nodded proudly.

"Weird" Karin observed "Onii-chan has been working for the Kuchikis for a while now, but why didn't we see you before?"

Rukia was about to answer but Ichigo's father kicked him right in the hip and the towel, which was the only thing covering Ichigo's privates, fell to the floor. Karin reacted quickly by covering Yuzu's eyes and closing her own. Ichigo gasped and Rukia blushed.

 _So that's how a penis looks like_ Rukia thought.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could to his room and closed the door behind him.

"That's my son! Nice shape Ichigo! Have you been exercising?!" Isshin said.

"Shut up old man!" Karin said, the situation was too embarrassing for her liking.

Rukia couldn't help it so she laughed, Ichigo had a really interesting family.

"Oh!" Isshin said while looking at Rukia "we should order something to eat! We have a lot to talk."

The twins and Rukia nodded agreeing with him.

* * *

"A convent, eh?" Karin asked while taking another slice of pizza, Yuzu, Karin and Rukia were sitting in front of the TV while eating and chatting "sounds boring."

Rukia chuckled.

"A little" she said "but my brother insisted that it was for my own good."

She basically wasn't lying, Rukia was just describing her existence inside the lamp. It was easier to talk about the convent like that, because she sure as hell wasn't sure what a convent was, she couldn't help but feel completely at ease while taking with Ichigo's sisters, they were both so different and yet they seemed to get along really well and they seemed to like her. Since she liked them too it was awesome.

"So, you just met Onii-chan and he invited you to live with him?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia could tell how curious she was.

"Well…" Rukia thought about it for a second "yeah, he said that it would be okay."

Karin nodded.

"Apparently Onii-chan really knows what he wants when he sees it."

Rukia was about to ask what she meant by that but Yuzu interrupted her.

"Rukia-chan I need to use the bathroom, may I?"

Rukia chuckled.

"Don't be silly! You don't have to ask for permission this is your brother's apartment."

Yuzu blushed and walked to the nearest bathroom which happened to be the one inside the master bedroom.

* * *

"So… you know?" Ichigo asked to his father.

They decided to leave the girls alone, apparently Isshin had lots of things to discuss with his son and the appearance of certain raven haired girl was the main one.

"About how my third daughter is a genie? Yes, I'm aware." Isshin said with a smirk.

"She's not your third daughter" Ichigo said sighing heavily "how the fuck do you know about this? And who told you about Rukia? Because we both know that otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Isshin chuckled.

"I've been the Kuchiki's Doctor for a while Ichigo" Isshin said "when Byakuya found Hisana-san I was the one who treated her" he took a deep breath "the sudden appearance of a girl who seemed to be more than attached to Kuchiki Byakuya was hard to ignore so they told me the truth."

Ichigo gaped.

"You believed them right away?" he asked.

Isshin nodded.

"Of course I did" he said "there was no other explanation and let's face it, it's enough to see their eyes to notice how there's something almost magical going on with them."

Ichigo had to agree with that.

Rukia was gorgeous, her eyes were the part that hypnotized him that first night and he couldn't say "no" to her when she looked at him.

She was too much for him to handle.

"So?" Isshin said "how did you find her?"

Ichigo glared at his father, but deciding that he might as well be honest with him started to talk. He told him about the ugly lamp, how the girl decided to grant him wishes, he even told him about how much he wanted to have her. It was embarrassing and ridiculous but it was a relief to know that he wouldn't have to hide this from him.

"Son" Isshin said and he recognized his serious tone "have you two done it?"

Ichigo groaned.

"No" he said "I've been dying to, I won't lie, but I do not take advantage of girls and this one in particular is too damn oblivious, it's almost painful" he took a deep breath "besides, I feel at ease just to be close to her, her presence it's like a drug."

Isshin sighed.

"So this is going to be serious?" he asked.

"I don't know" Ichigo admitted "I'll take care of her for now and I'll set her free as my third wish but the thought of being apart from her makes my chest ache."

"Rest assured son" he said "just make sure to respect boundaries and she seems to be quite fascinated with you, I cannot see why you wouldn't make this girl part of the family."

Ichigo punched his father on the stomach and the older man doubled with pain.

"I can barely process the fact that I'm sleeping next to a genie don't pressure me."

"Oh so you share the bed?!" Isshin asked amused and Ichigo decided to punch him again.

When Ichigo and Isshin went back to the living room Yuzu was coming out of the master bedroom with Kon on her hands.

"This is so cute!" Yuzu said while hugging with all her might the plushie "is it yours Rukia-chan?" she asked smiling.

"Ye… yeah, it's mine" Rukia said smiling back.

It was then when Ichigo noticed Rukia's tensed shoulders and uneasy smile.

"It's ugly" Karin stated while walking towards Yuzu.

"Oh don't say that Karin-chan" Yuzu said "if it wasn't property of Rukia-chan I would take it with me!"

"Well you can…" Ichigo started to say but Rukia looked at him with a panicked expression so he shut up immediately.

Why was the midget acting so weird?

"Oh!" Yuzu said while hugging Kon tighter "I wish I could have a cute plushie like this one!"

It was then when Ichigo noticed how Rukia clapped her hands once and in a matter of seconds another plushie appeared in the living room. Karin and Yuzu observed the whole thing with widened eyes while Ichigo paled considerably. Everything made click inside his head quickly, Kon had been the lamp before, in order to get wishes from a genie you had to rub the lamp, it didn't matter if Kon was a plushie now people could still ask for wishes while holding him and Rukia was forced to grant the wishes even against her will.

"Did that plushie just…?" Karin asked astonished but Yuzu wasn't listening to her, instead the blonde girl ran towards the new plushie while leaving Kon on Karin's hands.

The black haired girl smiled wickedly.

"This is a magic plushie!" Karin said.

Yuzu nodded.

"It is!"

Isshin exchanged a look with Ichigo, they needed to get Kon.

"Well, it's my turn" Karin said "how did you make it work?"

Yuzu shrugged.

"I don't know" she said sincerely "I just wished for something."

Karin seemed to ponder her options for a second, if this really was a magic plushie that granted wishes she would have to ask for something cooler than a plushie.

"Karin" Ichigo said "give me that."

"No" Karin said "you'll have to wait until I get my wish."

Rukia could feel the anxiety growing inside her, she hadn't meant to clap her hands her body moved before she could even think. She gulped, at first it had been just a plushie and she felt how her reiatsu decreased, this body was too big and she needed more energy for bigger wishes so she was afraid at what Karin would wish for. She needed to get Kon but she didn't want to be rude with the little girl, so she stood there waiting for the next wish.

"I wish to be a billionaire!" Karin said suddenly and Rukia clapped her hands once again.

Karin looked around confused, she was expecting lots of money to appear around the apartment but that wasn't happening, perhaps the plushie didn't work with money or big wishes. It was then when Isshin's cellphone started to ring and everyone in the room turned to look at him, without bothering to see who was calling he answered.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm her father" he said and Karin's eyes widened "but… but she doesn't play that! WHAT?! No, I mean, it's fine… thanks."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Apparently Karin here won the lottery" Isshin said and Karin was about to celebrate but he stopped her "you're underage! You will not touch that money until you go to college!"

Karin frowned.

"What if I wish to have eighteen now?" she asked smirking.

"No!" Ichigo said "give me that!"

"No!" Karin said while running towards the guest's room but before she could get there Isshin put himself in front of the door blocking her escapade, Karin took that chance to throw the plushie at Yuzu who caught it easily "wish for something Yuzu!"

Yuzu blinked.

"But I don't need anything right now!" the blonde girl said confused "well… I mean I'm too young to have lots of money and I don't want to be older just yet."

Ichigo was approaching Yuzu slowly while Isshin held Karin.

"Oh" Yuzu said when an idea struck her "but I wish I could have…"

She never finished, instead Ichigo grabbed Kon fast and that was the end of it.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu said pouting "I was going to wish for a bicycle!"

"Enough!" Ichigo said "you don't need a bicycle and now we have to find out what to do with Karin's fortune!"

"Hey!" Karin said "that money will be used to pay for mine and Yuzu's college and our own apartment so stay away from it!"

"Fine" Ichigo said "now we have to find out what to do with half of Karin's fortune."

Yuzu chuckled.

"We should keep eating" Rukia suggested and Ichigo noticed how pale she was.

"Yeah" Karin said while eyeing the food "all that excitement made me forgot how hungry I was."

* * *

In the end Isshin decided to stay at Ichigo's apartment along with Karin and Yuzu. The twins would share the guest's room while Isshin would sleep on the couch. Ichigo forbade Karin to get any closer to Kon and he promised that he would burn the horrible plushie once they were gone. This was a lie but it would stop the twins for asking more questions about it.

Once everyone said goodnight Ichigo and Rukia retired to their bedroom and it was then when Ichigo started to insult Ichigo.

"Bastard!" the little stuffed lion said "this is your fault!"

Ichigo kicked him.

"You never told me how you could still work!" Ichigo said angrily "how was I supposed to know?!"

"I'm sorry" Rukia said suddenly while taking off her dress and Ichigo turned around to avoid seeing her "I should've told you, I wasn't expecting someone to find him."

Ichigo sighed as he heard her going through his drawers and taking one of his shirts. When he heard her taking a seat on the bed he turned around and was glad to see her covered.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked approaching her, he stood in front of her and noticed how pale she looked.

Rukia nodded.

"It's just that I cannot handle my reiatsu levels in this body" she explained "perhaps I used too much on Yuzu's wish."

Ichigo nodded.

"You should rest." He said and Rukia pouted.

"I was really enjoying that previous kiss" she said while pulling him towards her.

Ichigo found himself at her mercy and he crawled on top of her on the bed.

"What did you mean when you said I was your girlfriend?" she asked with wide eyes and a playful smile.

"Right" Ichigo said huffing "I should've asked you first, but I think that since we're living like this it would be okay."

Rukia chuckled while tracing his jaw with one of her delicate fingers.

"I would love to be your girlfriend" she said and her touch sent shivers down to Ichigo's spine "you don't have to ask silly, I'm yours, remember?"

Ichigo hid his face on the crook of her neck.

"You have to stop saying that" he told her "I might not being able to help myself one of these days."

He then proceeded to kiss her and she let herself go. She just loved how he kissed her and she could tell he was enjoying himself too.

Ichigo was starting to believe that Rukia trusted him a little too much. he wanted to do lots of things to this girl and thinking about how she would let him was turning him on, he bit her lower lip making her gasp a little, she granted access to his tongue and Ichigo let his hands roam freely through her body. He wondered if she would stop him if he were to touch one of her breasts, he also thought about lifting her shirt a little but then he noticed, her eyelids were closing.

She was falling asleep.

Sighing he ended the kissing and she sighed before passing out.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Damn midget" he said and lay down next to her.

He needed a cold shower, _again._

* * *

The next morning Ichigo found a note from his father on the fridge.

 _Dear son._

 _We've left early in order to enjoy the city, Yuzu want to look around and Karin wants to buy something (I'm still not letting her to touch her money) please enjoy your privacy with Rukia-chan ;) and PLEASE give me grandchildren soon, I won't be alive forever._

 _With love_

 _Your father._

Ichigo burned the note on the kitchen right after reading it.

He thought about taking Rukia with him to the work but she was still fast asleep and he knew he needed to rest a little bit more so shrugging and deciding to come earlier he left the apartment.

* * *

Grimmjow had a huge headache and he could swear it was getting worse with every single step he took. Luckily he had experience handling hungovers otherwise he wouldn't have been able to wake up. When he reached the Kuchiki building he grinned despite his pain, it was time to set the plan on motion. He took the elevator and when he was on Ginrei Kuchiki floor he stepped into the office ready to greet the old man politely, but luck wasn't on his side. Kurosaki Ichigo was already there, talking calmly with Ginrei.

Ichigo looked at him and frowned.

"Did you get lost or something?" the orange haired boy asked and Grimmjow sneered at him.

"Not that you care" Grimmjow said "but I work here."

Ichigo looked at Ginrei with surprise written all over his face and the old man nodded.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Ichigo said rising his voice a little and looking angrily at Grimmjow "how the fuck did you get the job?"

Grimmjow cursed under his breath.

Kurosaki knew his background and if he were to investigate he would discover how his whole resume was a lie.

"I'm really capable" Grimmjow said feigning confidence.

Ichigo snorted.

Ginrei observed the exchanged amused, apparently his new employee knew Kurosaki Ichigo. Who would've say? He thought that it was for the best, after all, competition between the youngsters was healthy every once in a while. He was about to ask them how they met but Byakuya appeared and pushed Grimmjow out of the way.

The blue haired boy was about to say something, Ginrei could tell by his enraged expression, but after noticing who had pushed him he kept quiet.

"Kurosaki" Byakuya said angrily "where is Rukia?"

Ichigo blinked.

"Last time I checked" he said confused by Byakuya's wrath "she was asleep."

Byakuya took a deep breath.

"Please, do explain, what possessed you to leave her alone?" Byakuya asked while grabbing the bridge of his nose exasperated.

Ichigo frowned.

"She was tired" he said "I didn't see the need to wake her up."

"Boy" Byakuya said while looking at him almost with pity "what part of _"she needs you in order to live"_ you did not understand?"

Ichigo paled.

"You didn't say that!" he said panicking "I thought…"

"Go to your damn apartment and make sure she's not having an anxiety attack!" Byakuya ordered and Ichigo didn't need to be told twice.

He left the office running.

Byakuya turned around in time to see the new employee that was looking at him with widened eyes.

"We need a new policy about not hiring young boys with striking hair" the Kuchiki heir said icily "they don't seem to have brain."

Grimmjow tried to control his facial expressions, getting into a fight with the boss on his first day wouldn't be good. Not only that, but apparently taking the girl was going to be harder because if what Kuchiki Byakuya said was true if she were to be apart from Kurosaki she would die.

Grimmjow cursed his luck and decided to get drunk again tonight.

* * *

When Rukia woke up she felt incomplete.

She couldn't understand why she was so anxious and desperate, it was like if the walls were closing on her. Trying to get rid of the awkward sensation she took a shower, put on another sundress and grabbed Kon.

"Nee-san?" the plushie asked as Rukia put him inside her backpack.

"Don't worry" she said "I just need some air, do you want to come with me?"

Kon nodded and Rukia left the apartment along with Kon.

She felt weaker with every minute that passed.

* * *

 **Hey there! Is anyone still reading this silly thing? Let me know if you liked this chapter!**

 **I apologize for the grammar mistakes.**

 **Kisses!**


	7. Lost and found

**Chapter 6.**

 **Lost and found.**

* * *

Ichigo started to run, he didn't have time to wait for the elevator so he took the stairs, when he reached the bottom he crashed with Ishida who was carrying a lot of documents and due to the collision the papers flew everywhere around them. Uryuu looked at Ichigo with annoyance written all over his face.

"Sorry! This is an emergency" Ichigo said quickly and left him to clean the mess by himself.

"You owe me one Kurosaki!" Uryuu yelled while breathing heavily.

Whether he heard him or not was debatable.

* * *

Rukia kept walking until she reached a park, she took a seat on a bench and tried to calm her erratic breathing. Why was she feeling so sick and anxious? Perhaps her body was malfunctioning because of the reiatsu she wasted on Karin and Yuzu's wishes.

"Kon" she said and the plushie came out of her backpack "can you feel my reiatsu?"

Kon closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them again he looked at her worriedly.

"Nee-san we should go back!" he said urgently, luckily there weren't too many people on the park so no one was paying attention to them "your reiatsu is decreasing!"

Rukia nodded.

She figured that much.

She tried to stand up but her legs didn't answer, her eyes widened as she tried again without success. She was completely sure that this couldn't be a side effect of losing too much reiatsu. What was happening?

"Kon" she said urgently "I can't move."

The plushie was starting to feel anxious too. He couldn't just go and ask for help, he couldn't leave Rukia all by herself and he had no idea of where to find Ichigo. Looking around he noticed how it was going to rain soon. A thunder was heard and Rukia frowned, this wasn't her day.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she was sure that she was going to pass out at any second.

"Nee-san!" Kon said when an idea struck him "you should release a little of your reiatsu, if Hisana-san is nearby she'll sense you."

Rukia nodded, that was a magnificent idea, she clapped her hands once and a little wave of her reiatsu left her. Two minutes passed and no one approached Rukia, she tried to fight against her tiredness but it was impossible, she was falling asleep at an alarming speed but before she lost consciousness a dark skinned woman approached her.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked her but Rukia didn't answer, she passed out right there.

* * *

Ichigo cursed loudly at the sky once the rain started to pour down, he knew it wasn't the weather's fault but after checking the apartment and realizing that Rukia was nowhere to be found he didn't know what else to do or where to look. It was frustrating and the fact that she had taken Kon with her only put him on edge, what if someone attacked her? What if someone were to ask her what was she doing with a plushie and ended up discovering it's true power? He was about to curse loudly again when he felt something warm, sighing he noticed how familiar the sensation was.

It was Rukia's presence!

He didn't have an idea of how he knew that but knowing how he didn't have time to waste he started to run towards the park.

* * *

" _You must have it wrong"_

Grimmjow, who was hiding in a bathroom stall while smoking a cigarette, frowned at the phone. He didn't like the tone that the man at the other side of the line was using with him, hell, he hated the man at the other side of the line but considering how this was his boss he couldn't simply tell him to go fuck himself. The job was already complicated, now it was proven to be almost impossible.

"I know I heard it right" Grimmjow said through gritted teeth.

" _Kuchiki Byakuya is a really smart and careful man, how did he end up revealing this piece of information with you?"_

Grimmjow sighed.

"It was the heat of the situation I suppose" he said exasperated "besides he's not aware that I know who his sister is, he probably thought that I wouldn't understand."

Grimmjow heard Aizen sighing heavily.

" _You know what this mean?"_

Grimmjow frowned.

"Yeah" he answered "now I have to snatch a girl and an orange haired bastard!"

" _I wasn't talking about that"_ Aizen said angrily " _it means that Kurosaki Ichigo set her free, he's her master, whatever he wished for must've made her get a normal size."_

Grimmjow felt a pang of jealousy but he ignored it, he didn't know the girl for fuck's sake! It wasn't normal to feel that way. He thought about telling Aizen about how the girl was probably using witchcraft on him but knowing him he would probably remove him from the job and Grimmjow didn't want to lose the chance of having three wishes for himself. Besides, the girl was something else, he wanted to know a little more about her.

"And?" Grimmjow asked uninterested.

" _Are you an idiot?! You have to kill him!"_

Grimmjow snorted.

"She would die" he said not troubled to be talking about murdering someone "there must be something more…"

" _That's it!_ " Aizen said and Grimmjow wondered if the motherfucker was on drugs because he sounded ecstatic " _the lamp! They must have it!"_

Grimmjow could feel a headache growing.

" _You have to find the lamp and the master won't be a problem anymore"_ Aizen explained " _is the girl living with Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

"I don't know" Grimmjow answered bitterly "I'll investigate, I must go for now."

He hung up without a care in the world and lit another cigarette.

He would have to break into Kurosaki's apartment.

* * *

When Ichigo reached the park he noticed two things, the first one was that there was no one around and the second one was that Rukia's presence had vanished. He couldn't help it so he punched a tree and ignoring the pain he started to run again, he was sure that Rukia had been here so she had to be nearby. With every minute that passed he was feeling more worried and the fact that it was raining wasn't helping.

He hated the damn rain.

* * *

Rukia was feeling warm and comfortable, so comfortable that she wondered if she was back on the apartment. She opened her eyes slowly and was greeted by the smiling face of a blonde man with a hat.

"Hello there!" the man said happily "how are you feeling?!"

Rukia blinked twice confused.

"Kisuke" someone said behind the man "you're scaring her, go away."

Rukia couldn't help it, she recognized the voice so before the man could obey Rukia jumped suddenly and pushed him away just to see the owner of the voice, her eyes widened when she saw Yoruichi Shihoin smirking at her.

"Hey there" Yoruichi greeted her "you gave me quite the scare."

Rukia smiled widely.

"Yoruichi-san!" she said "how did you find me?!"

Yoruichi smiled and took a seat on the futon next to Rukia.

"I felt your reiatsu" she explained "I didn't know it was yours mind you but I knew it belonged to one of our kind so I decided to see what was happening."

"You saved me!" Rukia said happily "I didn't know what was happening Ichigo just left me in the apartment and when I woke up I was feeling anxious."

"Ichigo must be the name of your master." Yoruichi said pensively while crossing her arms "I can guess what he asked for by seeing your size but is he treating you well? Where did you meet him?"

Rukia shrugged.

"It's a long story" she said and Yoruichi smiled.

"It's okay" she assured her "we have time, Kisuke! Prepare some tea for us!"

Rukia smiled, she was feeling safe again.

* * *

" _I need your help_ "

"You crashed with me literally an hour ago on the office and now you're asking me for help?!" Uryuu asked bewildered "are you drunk?!"

" _No, I'm not_ " Ichigo answered and Uryuu could hear the frustration on his voice " _I just need you to come to the bakery near my apartment and help me."_

Uryuu sighed.

"It's against the rules to leave the job without the boss's authorization" he said while ignoring Ichigo's worrisome tone "I do not have your privilege because I'm not close to Kuchiki Byakuya, unlike you I mean you're even dating his sister…"

" _Rukia is missing_ " Ichigo said suddenly and Uryuu's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" the bespectacled boy asked shocked.

" _Rukia is missing_ " Ichigo repeated " _my head is a mess and if you don't help me she might die."_

Uryuu blinked. He was sure that Ichigo was being dramatic, he didn't know much about Kuchiki Byakuya's sister but she was probably enjoying herself around town, wasn't she a rich young girl after all? But something about Ichigo's tone was telling him that this was a real crisis.

"I'm on my way" Uryuu said while grabbing his car keys.

* * *

"Damn girl" Yoruichi said after hearing Rukia's story "didn't your sister tell you not to get separated from your master for long periods of time?"

Rukia took another sip of her tea and shook her head.

"She just told me that I would feel a little dependant on him" she said "she didn't explain any further."

Yoruichi sighed and Urahara, who was sitting next to her listening to the story as well, smirked.

"You look troubled Yoruichi-san" the mad hatter said.

"Shut up" Yoruichi said glaring at him "I hate explaining this part to the youngsters."

Rukia blinked frowned.

"What part?" she asked.

Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"This is why I told Hisana to explain you everything but she's too cautious with you."

"Then why don't you explain?" Rukia asked "Ichigo is great with me and he doesn't seem to want anything so my sister agreed with me that he would be a good master."

Yoruichi nodded.

"I get that point" she said "but this is not about whether he's a good person or not, this is about how his existence is linked to yours."

"Uh?"

Yoruichi groaned.

"Listen" she said "didn't it occur to you how weird was that your size changed after he made a simple wish?"

Rukia shrugged.

"Not really" she admitted.

"Your size changed because he wished _to be with you_ forever" Yoruichi started emphasizing the important words "since he's a human and you're a genie it was physically impossible to be with him, so in order to serve him better your size changed but that's one simple part of the wish."

"One part?" Rukia asked feeling uneasy.

"Yeah" Yoruichi said and looked at Rukia seriously "the other part was the _forever_ part."

Rukia gulped.

"You cannot leave him, your job is to grant his wishes and his main wish was to be with you _forever_ " Yoruichi explained "if you leave him you'll die."

"But… I didn't leave him!" Rukia said starting to panic "he just went to work and I stayed at home, a few hours can kill me?!"

Yoruichi shook her head.

"A few hours won't kill you" she assured her "but that boy owns you, you acted without his permission therefore your magic acted as if you were leaving him."

"That's why my body started to malfunction?" Rukia asked and Yoruichi nodded.

"I gave you a medicine when you passed out" the dark skinned woman explained "it was used a lot back in the war so genies could survive a few days when they were away from their masters, that's why you're okay now."

"But that means that if I want to at least go and see my sister I have to ask for Ichigo's permission? How far away can we be? What if he has to travel because of his work and I cannot go with him?"

"He would have to order you to wait for him" Yoruichi said and Rukia frowned.

She didn't like how that sounded. Sure, she had been telling Ichigo that she belonged to him and while she didn't mind, because after all she was a genie, she didn't expect to be completely chained to him. She had felt truly free once she was outside the lamp but now she was beginning to believe that her freedom was fake.

Her eyes widened when another idea struck her.

"Yoruichi-san" Rukia said "will my body feel obligated to follow every single one of his orders? And… if I refuse to follow one of those orders will I die?"

Yoruichi exchanged a look with Urahara and sighed, the girl deserved some honesty.

"Well, yes, you'll feel the need to follow all of his orders" Yoruichi said "you probably won't notice because genies don't feel the need to go against their masters, that's why wishing to be with somebody or wishing to own someone is a dangerous business, being a master is not a joke."

"Will I die if I don't obey?" Rukia asked and Yoruichi noticed the uncertainty behind her eyes.

"Are you worried that he might ask you to do something you don't want?"

Rukia blushed and looked aside.

"Of course not" she said "but… is silly, right? He doesn't know this, my sister never explained and…"

"You won't die" Yoruichi interrupted her and Rukia looked at her with widened eyes "but you will feel conflicted with yourself for not obeying."

Rukia huffed.

"I thought that being with Ichigo was going to be fun" she said "but now it sounds like a job."

"Well, if he's as nice as you say he is" Urahara said while smirking "I don't see why it can't be fun, if you want some advice just keep this as a secret."

"That's right" Yoruichi agreed with him "don't tell him how much power he has over you so you won't face awkward circumstances."

Rukia sighed.

"It doesn't feel right to hide things from him" she said smiling sadly "but I'll do it."

Yoruichi smiled satisfied.

Urahara excused himself and went to the kitchen to pour more tea. He was really enjoying this afternoon, when Yoruichi came back carrying a little genie he was surprised nonetheless but finding out how this girl had been protected by Kuchiki Byakuya and found out by Kurosaki Ichigo was really juicy information. Humming a catchy song he grabbed his phone and dialed Kurosaki Isshin's number.

* * *

"Kurosaki" Uryuu said while looking at him with disdain "stop being an asshole and look at me."

Ichigo wasn't listening, he was on the street again looking around expecting to see Rukia running at him but that wasn't happening. He left the bakery shop when Uryuu arrived, and now they were both standing, like idiots, with the rain pouring hard over both of them. Uryuu wanted to slap him, shake him, kill him, anything in order to make him wake up.

"This is my fault" Ichigo said "I acted like an asshole yesterday because I thought she was flirting with Grimmjow…"

Uryuu listened to him, perhaps letting his feelings out would help him.

"Perhaps she left because of that" Ichigo continued "but we kissed when we got home and before going to bed so…"

"Stop" Ishida begged "please I don't want to hear that part."

"I don't know where else to look!" Ichigo said desperately.

"Let's think" Ishida said trying to ignore the way people would look at them, he couldn't blame them, they were two grownups talking under the rain after all "what about her brother's home? She probably wanted to see Hisana-san"

Ichigo shook his head.

"She doesn't know how to go there" he said and Uryuu frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked "she lived there for a while, didn't she?"

Ichigo looked at Ishida and shook his head again.

"Kurosaki" Ishida said seriously "where did that girl come from?"

Ichigo sighed.

"I'll tell you" he said "but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Uryuu nodded.

"I promise" he said.

* * *

"Well, now that everything is settled" Yoruichi said "I believe it's time for you to go home."

Rukia nodded.

"Thank you again, Yoruichi-san"

"Don't worry too much about it" the dark skinned woman said "but I'll give you my number, I have to have a serious talk with your sister and since you're both in town we'll be seen each other frequently."

Rukia smiled.

Those were great news.

"Oh no please!" Urahara said while getting back to the room "Kurosaki-san should be here soon so please don't leave yet."

Yoruichi and Rukia looked at the mad hatter with widened eyes.

"How do you know?" Rukia couldn't help to ask.

Urahara smiled.

"I called an old friend of mine" he said "the fact that you ended up in my humble business is really a marvelous coincidence Kuchiki-san."

Rukia blinked confused and looked at Yoruichi questioningly.

"He's always been weird" Yoruichi said shrugging and Rukia chuckled.

* * *

"You're lying" Ishida said "genies do not exist and plushies do not speak! Are you drunk?"

Ichigo scowled at Uryuu.

"Then how do you explain the fact that she hadn't been in the office before meeting me?" he asked annoyed.

"Wasn't she in Norway?!" Ishida asked and Ichigo wondered how the fuck he could believe something like that.

It was then when his phone rang, Ichigo answered quickly without checking who was calling him.

"Hello" he answered angrily.

Uryuu noticed how Ichigo's expression changed, whoever was calling him was telling him something awfully important because in a matter of seconds the orange haired boy stood up and started to run. Uryuu groaned and decided to follow him.

"Where are you going?!" Uryuu yelled while running behind him.

"I know where Rukia is!"

"Who called you?!"

"My dad!"

"How does he know?!"

"I don't know!" Ichigo answered while running faster "but I promise you that I'll prove to you that I'm not lying once we see her."

* * *

Rukia was glad to see how the dark clouds were finally dispersing and letting a few rays of sun through. She smiled at the sky and checked on Kon who was still unconscious inside her backpack.

"He's going to be okay" Yoruichi said reassuringly "you lost a lot of reiatsu so it's understandable that your lamp got tired too."

"How can I thank you?" Rukia asked.

"There's no need" Yoruichi said "we have to take care of each other, there are very few of us left."

"Have you ever go to lamp society again?" Rukia asked "to see how it ended."

Yoruichi sighed.

"We shouldn't be looking at the past" she said "we're fine now."

Rukia nodded.

It was then when she saw two figures approaching, the orange hair was unmistakable, it was Ichigo! He was running towards her along with Ishida from the office.

"Damn" Yoruichi said "please tell me that the hair is not natural."

Rukia chuckled.

"It is" she said.

When Ichigo caught glimpse of Rukia he couldn't help but smiled relieved.

"Rukia!" he said and was about to go and hug her but Rukia beat him and instead of hugging him she punched him hard on the stomach. Ichigo cursed loudly and doubled in pain.

"Carrot top!" Rukia said.

"Is this how you greet me?!" Ichigo asked while breathing heavily. He stood up to look properly at her "what was that for?!"

"You left me!" Rukia said angrily "I was really worried!"

"I was the one who was losing his shit midget!" Ichigo said back equally angry "Byakuya was saying something like how you could've died!"

Rukia blinked.

"Oh" she said and exchanged a look with Yoruichi "so, you know? You never told me."

Ichigo noticed the uncertainty on her eyes and sighed.

"If I had known I wouldn't have left you like that, don't be an idiot" he said and Yoruichi looked at him surprised "we'll have to look deeply into this master and genie thing, I swear I don't want to go through this again."

Rukia nodded.

"You should buy me a phone too" she said "so I can call you as much as I want to."

Ichigo chuckled.

"Stop demanding things like a Princess, midget."

Rukia smirked.

"So… don't you feel guilty for letting me almost die?" she asked and Ichigo frowned.

"Of course I do! Stop repeating that."

"Then I'll forgive you after having some ice cream and a phone."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You're going to leave me without money if you keep eating like that." He said and then looked at Yoruichi "thank you, my dad called me saying how you helped her, Urahara is it?"

"My name is Shihoin Yoruichi" she said "Kisuke Urahara is the owner of this shop but he's busy at the moment."

"Still" Uryuu said speaking for the first time "thanks to you Kuchiki-san here is fine, right?"

Yoruichi nodded and looked at Ichigo.

"Don't worry boy" Yoruichi said smiling "just take care of that girl because if something happens I'll give you hell."

Ichigo nodded.

"I will." He promised and everyone said goodbye.

When the three of them were out of ear's reach Yoruichi got back inside.

"Is there a special reason why you didn't come out?" she asked Urahara.

"I think that our customers were okay with just you." He said and Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oi, midget" Ichigo said "Ishida here doesn't believe that you're a genie, can you prove it to him?"

Rukia stopped walking and looked at the bespectacled boy.

"Sure" She said and took the unconscious Kon out of her backpack.

"What's this?" Uryuu asked while grabbing the plushie.

"You'll find out soon" Rukia said while checking that no one was near "ask for something, anything."

Uryuu looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Ask for something little Ishida" Ichigo told him "she still needs practice to grant big wishes."

Ishida shrugged.

He had run around town looking for the missing girl, he had listened to Ichigo's madness and complaints under the rain. The least he could do it was to ask for something, right? without expecting anything to happen he decided to at least try.

"I wish for Kurosaki's hair to turn pink for twenty four hours." He said.

"What?!" Ichigo asked scared "wait Rukia!"

Rukia laughed and clapped her hands once.

Ishida looked with awe how Ichigo's hair changed color and gaped.

"I'll kill you" Ichigo said while looking at Uryuu with killing intent "you're so dead."

Rukia couldn't stop laughing, she was relieved to be near Ichigo again.

* * *

 **Hello there!**

 **Little chapter to explain some things and letting you know that I haven't given up, you deserve better and this story deserves a good plot and a nice ending so I'll work harder.**

 **Is anyone still reading this silly thing?**

 **Let me know.**

 **Kisses.**


	8. Establishing boundaries

**Chapter 7.**

 **Establishing boundaries.**

* * *

The next morning Ichigo was coming fresh out of the shower, he put a towel around his waist and looked at his reflection on the mirror and what he saw made him grimaced.

Pink hair.

He cursed inwardly, he didn't have any wigs and he didn't want to dye his hair so he would have to go to the office like this. He swore to kill Ishida or at least to ruin his day, God knew his was going to be a living nightmare. He was thinking about all the ways he could make the bespectacled boy pay when Rukia, without knocking on the door, got into the bathroom.

Ichigo fought the urge to scream like a teenage girl but the midget always surprised him like that, he was going to tell her that she should knock but he stopped himself when he saw her troubled face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

She sighed.

"We need to talk" she said.

"Don't you want to wait until I put some clothes on?" He asked her.

Rukia shruged.

"I like how you look" she said casually and Ichigo noticed how she blushed a little.

He smirked.

Without saying anything else Rukia took a seat on the sink and Ichigo positioned himself in front of her. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked just by wearing his button ups, he tried not to let his eyes wander too much first of all because it was disrespectful and second she wasn't wearing a bra. He didn't need his imagination running wild so early in the morning.

"Listen" she started and took one of his hands, he gave her a little squeeze to encourage her to talk "I don't know a lot of this world, before my sister found me no one explain anything to me and after that Nii-sama made sure that I would be extremely protected so no one could use my power again."

Ichigo nodded to let her know she had his complete attention.

"Ever since I've found you I learned a little bit more" she continued smiling a little "I know the basics of how to interact with people, how to think before speak and I know that we're a couple, well... it was decided just a day ago but it made me happy nonetheless."

Ichigo kept quiet. He had decided that they were a couple without asking her and while he understood that it was wrong it made him a little happy to know that she was alright with it.

"But Ichigo'" she said and took a deep breath "we're basically strangers."

He frowned.

"Don't get me wrong" she said while looking at his face "you're awesome, you haven't ask for anything, you've been taking care of me and when I met your family it just made me realize how I was right about you, you're a great, _great_ man."

"But you don't know anything else about me" he concluded and she nodded sadly "it didn't bother you these last days." He pointed out.

"I know" she said "it doesn't bother me now either, I'm pretty sure that I'll get to know you even better in the future but Yoruichi-san just told me something important yesterday and I don't know how you'll react to that."

"You're afraid" it was not a question.

"A little" she admitted "it's just, I was so used to getting out of the lamp just to grant wishes and then going back to wait for the next person that I never dared to dream about being like this with someone."

He wanted to ask her lots of questions but he let her go on.

"Yoruichi-san was a genie too" she said and Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise "she explained why we reacted like that yesterday and she advised me not to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me." Ichigo said, he seriously wanted to know what was making her so uneasy but she didn't want to put any pressure on her.

She shook her head.

She thought the whole night about this and she got to the conclusion that he deserved to know.

"I still have a lot to ask my sister" Rukia said "but this piece of information doesn't affect me exclusively, it affects you too."

"But..." Ichigo wanted to say but she stopped him.

"I trust you" she said and looked at him straight in the eyes "listen, the reason why I almost died yesterday was because I wasn't with you."

"That's what Byakuya said" Ichigo told her "but I don't get it."

"It's all because of your wish" she explained "you asked me to be with you forever, and yesterday when I decided to leave the apartment I was going against that wish, since you're my master and I wasn't with you my body and magic decided to punish me for that."

Ichigo winced. It was his fault, he had left her because he thought that she was tired. He never imagined the consequences.

"I'm sorry" he said "I shouldn't have left you."

"It's not your fault" she said calmly and Ichigo took some steps to be closer to her.

"There's another thing" she continued "your role as a master also includes that you can ask me to do _anything_ for you, and while I don't die if I don't follow any order, I will be extremely conflicted with myself for not obeying."

She noticed how his eyes widened as he let the information sink in. This was the part that frightened her the most, the fact that if he were to know how much power he had over her he would take advantage of that. She waited eagerly for his answer.

 _Anything_ Ichigo thought, that simple word put lots of options on the table.

One part of him imagined all of the things that he could ask Rukia to do, it was clear that he wanted her, in more ways than one, and judging by what she just told him he could just order her to be his. But, the other side of him, the most rational and less hormonal side of his, decided that he was better than that and that Rukia deserved better. He wasn't going to take advantage of that, not now, not ever.

If they were going to make this work it was going to be on her terms, his father raised him like that and he had seen how happy he had made his mother.

He wanted to see Rukia happy like that too.

"You're worried that I'll take advantage of that." He summarized and Rukia blushed.

Without any warning she pulled him towards her and hugged him. Ichigo was surprised and confused, she hid her face on his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Rukia?!" He asked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry" she said urgently "I never had a master and you make me feel things that I didn't know existed and yes, I'm afraid but not only about you taking advantage of me."

"Then? What else?" He asked.

"That's just one part" she said "the other part of me is afraid that you'll find this too troublesome and that you'll send me back to the lamp, I don't want to go back!"

"Hey" he said kindly while she looked up at him "I promised you that I wouldn't do that, I keep my promises midget."

"Thank you" she said relieved.

"Besides" he continued "I'm not going to take advantage of you, that's not the kind of man my father raised."

Rukia smiled.

"Let's make a deal" he said "there's a lot of things we need to work out so we're going to set boundaries until we're ready."

"That sounds good" she said.

"We'll get to know each other and I'll tell you things about myself and you'll tell me things about you" he said "if there's a misunderstanding we will talk about it and if I'm being an ass or not respecting your space you'll let me know."

Rukia nodded.

"You'll let me know if I'm difficult too." She said.

"Okay" he agreed "I won't give you orders, unless it is necessary for us to be apart for example if you want to go to see your sister and go to Byakuya's house you just have to tell me."

Rukia nodded.

"I guess that's it for now."

"When I'm ready" Rukia said and started to trace his jawline with one of her delicate fingers "I'll tell you about my life inside the lamp before my sister found me."

Ichigo nodded. He was awfully curious about it but he could wait, it wasn't as if he wanted to take her out of his life, he didn't want to let her go.

"We can still kiss, right?" Rukia asked while pulling him closer, their lips were only inches apart.

"Yes" Ichigo answered "we can."

He kissed her then, without bothering to hide how much he liked to kiss her and enjoying her body against his. The fact that there was almost no clothes between them was a bonus for him. Rukia arched her back and ran her hands around his now pink hair and he grabbed her by the waist, shyly she introduced her tongue on his mouth and he answered gladly.

Luckily they had woken up earlier than usual so they had time before breakfast and having to go to work.

* * *

When Grimmjow arrived at the office he saw Ishida Uryuu, he knew him from High School and the sight of him was enough to make him realize that his façade was risky. It didn't help that people who knew his past were around him.

"Sorry" the bespectacled boy apologized when he stood in Grimmjow's way, he was carrying some paperwork.

Grimmjow thought about threatening him but it would make him more suspicious, so shrugging, he decided to let him go.

Ishida nodded at him.

Grimmjow wanted to quit already and the day was just starting.

* * *

"So, how's Rukia? What happened yesterday?" Ginrei asked Byakuya when he entered the office. The Kuchiki heir wasn't expecting a "good morning" especially after making everyone sick with worry about Rukia's whereabouts.

"Kurosaki Ichigo called" Byakuya answered "she was okay and nothing relevant happened, except the fact that I almost made him have a heart attack."

Ginrei nodded.

"Or the fact that you casually mentioned how Rukia could die without Ichigo in front of a new employee." He acknowledged "that might be a little relevant."

Byakuya tensed, now he understood why his grandfather was not in the best mood.

"It was a miscalculation on my part." He excused himself "besides, all of our employees signed confidentiality contracts, that boy will not talk about this with anyone unless he wants to spend some time in jail, he looks like he belongs there."

Ginrei chuckled, which was a relief.

"I used to think the same about Ichigo" he admitted "but apparently I was wrong."

"I've been thinking about convince him to dye his hair to a more discreet color" Byakuya said "although I'm not sure if he knows the meaning of the word "discreet""

It was then when Ichigo stepped into the room and both Kuchikis turned to look at him. Ginrei's eyes widened while Byakuya simply looked at him demanding an answer.

Ichigo, who had pink hair now, try to put a face full of bravado but it was useless, no one could take him seriously while he was looking like a lazy town character.

"So?" Byakuya asked.

"I can explain." Ichigo said.

"We're dying to hear this explanation boy" Ginrei said calmly.

"It was Rukia" Ichigo said while sighing heavily "this is all her fault."

Byakuya turned to look at Ginrei then.

"I told you that he didn't know the meaning of discretion." He said to his grandfather with a face full of regret.

Ginrei couldn't help it anymore so he laughed hard.

* * *

"You look perplexed" Rukia said while Ishida stepped into Ichigo's office to leave some documents, the bespectacled boy was taken by surprise so the papers fell on the floor.

Rukia chuckled but decided to help him pick them up.

"I'm sorry" Ishida said sincerely "I thought that the office was empty."

"Oh, yeah, we are here earlier than usual, Ichigo wanted to avoid people looking at his hair" she explained with a smile "so we packed our breakfast to eat here, Ichigo went ahead to greet my brother, I wanted to keep reading."

"Reading?" Uryuu asked curiously.

Rukia nodded and showed him a manga with a nun and what seemed to be a delinquent on the cover. A weird love story.

"I was talking with Ichigo and since I want to understand more things we stopped by the library on our way here." She said, the smile never left her face "it's really entertaining."

Ishida nodded, wondering how this weird girl would process all the information that a manga like that could have. Sighing he looked at the raven haired girl, he still couldn't believe what happened yesterday.

"Is something the matter?" she asked and Ishida shook his head apologetic.

"I'm just a little shocked" he said sincerely "I still can't get over of what I saw yesterday."

"Ichigo with pink hair?" Rukia asked chuckling "I can't get over it either, we couldn't even kiss properly last night because I couldn't stop laughing."

Ishida chuckled.

He was talking about the fact that, apparently, genies were real but he supposed that Kurosaki Ichigo with pink hair was quite shocking too. He observed the girl in front of him and got to the conclusion that while it was a little awkward to believe, it made sense why he had never seen her before. Kuchiki Byakuya didn't seem like the type of brother who would let some nuns raise his little sister, now that he thought about it, the convent was a lame lie.

He wanted to know a little bit more.

"Hey" Ishida said "do you want to have breakfast with me in the cafeteria? I would like to ask you something."

Rukia nodded happily.

"Sure!"

* * *

When Orihime saw Kuchiki Rukia and Ishida Uryuu going together to the cafeteria she frowned. She couldn't believe how the short raven haired girl was getting everyone's attention little by little, she had never seen Uryuu eating with anyone, much less a girl, he was an introvert! The sudden appearance of that girl was changing everyone around the office and Orihime didn't like it.

Huffing she checked the newspaper, it was part of her morning routine before the day started. Not surprisingly the whole front page was dedicated to Kuchiki Byakuya, who had won another important case for his firm, Orihime sighed, it was as if everything the Kuchikis did was to steal the spotlight.

It was then when an idea hit her.

Smirking, she picked up the phone, it was a good thing that Kuchiki Rukia loved attention because she was about to get plenty.

* * *

Uryuu had been eating peacefully, Kuchiki Rukia was funny and easygoing, a little bit innocent but her presence wasn't awkward. She told him everything that she had been going through ever since meeting Ichigo, he chuckled on several parts, no wonder why the orange haired teenager looked so busy lately. Taking care of midget sized genies wasn't on his resume.

"So" Uryuu started "why did your lamp take you out of the house?"

"Kon said that I was in danger" she explained "he said that a blue haired weirdo saw me so he took me out of the house in order to protect me"

Uryuu stopped eating instantly.

"Sorry" he said and looked at her worriedly "repeat that last part."

Rukia didn't seem to mind so she smiled before explaining again.

"Kon said that a blue haired weirdo saw me, so he took me out of the house in order to protect me." She said.

Uryuu started to think, it couldn't be a coincidence that after Ichigo met Rukia, Grimmjow, a weirdo with blue hair, decided to look for a job inside the Kuchiki enterprise. Besides, if he wasn't mistaken, Grimmjow swore that he would rather die than being near Ichigo so why did he look for a job in the same place as the orange haired loser? The only possible explanation was the raven haired girl in front of him. But, Ichigo kept bringing her to the office so he probably knew that it wasn't dangerous… or, he was a bigger idiot and he hadn't put two and two together about the blue haired weirdo that was looking for Rukia.

He was betting for the latter.

"Oh" Uryuu said trying to test his theory "luckily you haven't met any blue haired weirdos right? No one has approached you recently, right?"

Rukia blinked.

"Well, Grimmjow has" she said and Uryuu cursed mentally "do you know him?"

Uryuu gulped and nodded.

"He's the only blue haired guy I know" Rukia said "but he's nice with me, although Ichigo doesn't like him very much" she seemed to realize something and looked at Uryuu with curiosity "do you know why? All that Ichigo told me is that they were rivals for a while."

Uryuu shook his head.

"I don't know the complete history" he said "but I believe that it started back in high school."

Rukia sighed.

"Well, I'll ask Renji" she said finally.

"Hey" Uryuu said suddenly "I need to go to the bathroom, do you mind to wait for me here?"

Rukia shrugged.

"Sure" she said.

Uryuu stood up and walked as calmly as he could towards the exit of the cafeteria, once he made sure that no one was looking at him he started to run looking for Ichigo.

* * *

"Boy" Byakuya said seriously while ignoring Ginrei's laugh "we have an important meeting today, it was embarrassing enough to have meetings with you and your orange hair, now how are we going to be taken seriously with pink hair?!"

Ichigo frowned.

"This is your little sister's fault!" he said "she granted Ishida's wish and…"

Right after he said that Ginrei stopped laughing and Byakuya glared at Ichigo. The orange haired boy shut up immediately and gulped, he fucked up badly.

"What did you just say?!" Byakuya asked coldly and Ichigo could swear that the temperature on the room was decreasing considerably, the fact that Ginrei was also glaring at him was making everything worse.

"What?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Did you by any chance, suggested, that Rukia granted another boy a wish?"

 _Damn_ Ichigo thought _Byakuya really knows how to make everything sound like a sin._

"Perhaps" Ichigo answered.

"I would like to hear a direct answer" Byakuya said.

Ichigo didn't know how to excuse himself. He was the one that, in a moment of desperation, revealed Rukia's true identity to Ishida. Hell, he was the one who offered the bespectacled boy a wish, he couldn't really blame Byakuya for being so mad, after all, Rukia was too precious and if more people were to know about her she would be in danger.

Not to mention that they still didn't know who was the one who saw her talking with Hisana-san the night of the party.

"I'm waiting" Byakuya said but before Ichigo could answer Ishida opened the office door, violently, and looked straight at Ichigo.

"It's Grimmjow" he said panting, he looked as if he had run a marathon "he is the one who saw Kuchiki-san speaking with Kuchiki-sama the night you met her on the beach."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Uh?" he asked dumbfounded and Ishida just frowned at him.

"The lamp! Kon! He said it didn't he?!" Ishida barked "a blue haired weirdo saw Kuchiki-san and that's why he took her out of the house! Do you know any other blue haired weirdos?!"

"Holy fuck" Ichigo said once he understood what Ishida was talking about "where's Rukia?!"

"In the cafeteria" Ishida answered "I told her to wait for me there."

Ishida wasn't expecting Ichigo to thank him, but he didn't expect his next question either.

"Why was she having breakfast with you?" Ichigo asked indignantly and Ishida gaped.

"Seriously?!" Uryuu asked perplexed "I literally told you something important about your girlfriend's safety and you ask something like that?! You are not only an idiot but a jealous one! Jesus Christ!"

"Girlfriend?!" Byakuya asked fuming but Ichigo ignored him.

"I'm not jealous!" Ichigo said defensively "I was just curious!"

"That's not the kind of question you should be asking right now!" Ishida told him "fix your fucking priorities!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ichigo said.

"Stop it you two!" Byakuya roared and both boys looked at him slightly afraid "explain to me what's happening!"

"I…" Ichigo started "it was an emergency Byakuya and I…"

His lame explanation was interrupted when a security guard entered the office.

"Kuchiki-sama, my apologies for coming unannounced but we have a problem."

* * *

"Excuse me" someone said to Rukia, who was just finishing her breakfast "are you Kuchiki Rukia?!"

She turned to look at the boy who was talking to her, he looked young and eager, he had acne and was wearing weird sunglasses, but what got Rukia's attention the most was the camera that he was holding. Rukia blinked, something about him made her feel uneasy, it was as if he was looking at her wanting to uncover every single one of her secrets.

"I love your outfit" the boy continued as if her silence wasn't big deal "who are you wearing? Some famous designer?"

Rukia looked at her outfit. The twins helped her to get dressed today, Karin insisted that wearing only dresses was too childish, so they gave her a pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black stilettos which she hadn't learn to wear properly yet, and a white off shoulder t-shirt. They swore that everything was cheap and that she didn't have to worry too much about it, apparently Yuzu loved to play dressing up.

"So" the boy said finally while taking a seat in front of her "you're really skinny, are you into a special diet?"

Rukia stood up.

"I don't talk to strangers" she said defiantly and to her surprise the boy smirked "who are you?"

"Oh please I'm not important" he said and Rukia frowned confused "right, Robert?"

Much to Rukia's dismay another boy appeared next to her and smiled. He had brown short hair, a gap between his front teeth and he was taller than her, he also had a camera. Rukia looked around and noticed how the cafeteria was full of employees, no one was paying attention to her, but she figured that there were cameras everywhere so she simply couldn't go and use any tricks to defend herself. She couldn't cause any problems for her brother.

So she started to walk towards the exit.

"Of course is not" the one named Robert said while following her "you're the one that's important here."

"Me?" Rukia asked confused without stop walking "I don't know what you´re talking about."

"Oh please" Robert insisted while catching up to her "how old are you? Do you work here? Why did your brother keep you a secret for so many years? We need you to answer those questions."

Rukia huffed and promised herself to never wear these shoes again, she was trapped by two curious boys in the middle of a deserted hallway. She thought about using her magic but it could lead to trouble, she wouldn't know to explain that if anyone were to see her.

"Excuse me" she said ready to leave when out of nowhere a huge flash blinded her for two seconds.

"Kuchiki Rukia, as stuck up as her brother! Read all about the young heiress here!" the boy who took her picture said and she was caught off guard "just answer our questions and we'll leave."

Rukia shook her head.

"Fuck off!" she said and that's when her temper got the best of her "my name is Kuchiki Rukia, I'm busy and you're getting in my way! Is that enough?!"

"Why weren't you around before?!" the other boy asked and Rukia rolled her eyes, there was another flash when she did that "why did your brother kept you as a secret?! Are you by any chance his long lost daughter?!"

"Uh?!" Rukia asked perplexed "what?!"

"It's the only possible explanation, otherwise, why would he keep you away?!" Rukia was getting a headache, her breakfast was ruined and she wanted to beat the shit out of these boys. Deciding that it was enough she was about to raise her palm and use magic when someone grabbed her and pushed her aside. It was Grimmjow, he put himself in front of her glaring at the photographers.

"You have one minute to leave before I call security" he growled and Rukia felt really grateful.

The boys took a step back and Rukia chuckled.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked although he was trembling from head to toe at the sight of Grimmjow.

"None of your business" Grimmjow answered "the Kuchiki enterprise has a strict confidentiality policy, it's illegal for you to remain here."

One of the boys smiled.

"We'll leave" he said "we have what we want anyway."

The boys ran in the opposite direction and Rukia sighed, Grimmjow looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you!" she said "I was about to cur… I mean, slap him! You saved me there!"

Grimmjow smirked.

"Anytime Princess" he said "listen, I wanted to talk to you, do you mind if we go outside for a bit?"

Rukia bit her bottom lip worriedly.

"Uhm, I cannot leave the building" she said "why don't we go back to the cafeteria? I'm pretty sure we can talk there."

Grimmjow blinked, this was his chance to get the information he needed but he couldn't risk being overheard.

"Why can't you leave the building?"

To his surprise Rukia blushed.

"It's a long story but…"

"They were here on the way to the cafeteria" someone said approaching them, Rukia saw her brother, Ichigo and two guards walking towards them.

"Nice" Grimmjow said sarcastically and glared at Ichigo, he wanted to insult him but when he noticed that he had pink hair he couldn't help it, he started to laugh. Rukia, who was next to them notice how handsome he looked smiling, it was contagious even.

"Damn Kurosaki" Grimmjow said between laughs "I can't believe it!"

Ichigo blushed and turned to look at Rukia.

"Where are the reporters?" Ichigo asked her and Grimmjow huffed.

"They just left" he answered before Rukia could "I chased them out."

To his surprise, Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow decided to leave when out of nowhere the orange haired boy pushed him against the wall painfully.

"What the fuck Kurosaki?!" Grimmjow asked.

"You were at the party that night, weren't you?" Ichigo asked in a menacing tone "that's why you got a job here, you wanted her lamp, right?!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He had been discovered.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked because he couldn't ignore Kuchiki Byakuya's cold eyes, he needed to keep lying unless he wanted to go to jail.

"Don't play dumb" Ichigo said.

"While I always admired your energy" Byakuya said while looking at Ichigo physically attack another employee "this tacky act goes against our policy."

Sighing heavily the Kuchiki heir snapped his fingers and both guards decided to apprehend both boys with striking hair.

* * *

Five minutes later everyone was in Ginrei's office, the guards tied Ichigo and Grimmjow on chairs before excusing themselves. Ishida, Ginrei, Byakuya and Rukia looked at the boys.

"What did I do?!" Grimmjow asked.

"You tried to kidnap Rukia!" Ichigo yelled and Ishida winced, he was really angry.

"What the fuck?! When exactly?! I barely know her!"

"The night of the company's beach party" Ichigo said lowering his voice "you got there, didn't you?!"

"Where did you get that idea?!" Grimmjow asked still upset, he was having a trouble controlling his facial expressions. He was considering killing Kurosaki now.

"One of the guards saw a blue haired boy searching around the house" Byakuya said finally, if Kurosaki were to keep talking he would mess up everything.

"Are you suggesting that I'm a kidnapper just because I have blue hair? That's racist! Besides, he has pink hair now, how come he is not a suspect?!" Grimmjow asked while looking at Ichigo.

"Oh don't you dare!" Ichigo said angrily "why don't you explain to us why are you working here?! You hate me! You told me how you never wanted to see me again, and suddenly you get hired in the same place as me, coincidence? I think not."

Ishida wanted to interfere and clarify how that was his theory, but he knew better than to get between Ichigo and Grimmjow, so he kept quiet. Besides, he didn't understand how he got mixed up in this mess, now he was in the same room as his boss and two loud idiots. This wasn't his day.

"Believe it or not" Grimmjow said "you're not the center of the universe, I wanted a good job! Is that too much to ask?!"

"For someone like you?! Ichigo asked "of course it is!"

"There goes your fucking privileged ass talking!" Grimmjow said "I worked for this!"

Rukia was amused, she was standing between her grandpa and brother watching the exchange like a ping pong match and it was entertaining. The fact that both boys were tied to chairs next to each other made the whole thing even better.

"I'm getting a headache" Byakuya said and looked straight at Grimmjow "were you at my beach house the night of the party? Yes or no?"

Grimmjow frowned at him. He couldn't believe how everything went so damn wrong in a matter of seconds, he would obviously lie, there was no way he was compromising his main goal because of some accusations. He was trying hard not to look at Rukia, something was telling him that it would be hard to lie while looking at her.

"No, I wasn't" he said full of confidence "I didn't even know that you had a beach house… Sir."

Byakuya sighed and looked at his grandfather.

"It's up to you what to do with him" he said "I have a meeting in five minutes and I don't want to see any of them anymore" he then turned to Uryuu "boy, how long have you worked here?"

Uryuu gulped.

"Three years Sir" he answered ignoring the fact that his boss didn't know how long he had been working for him.

"Do you handle well our client's profiles and our finances topic?" Byakuya asked him.

"Yes" Uryuu asked without hesitation "there's not a single document that I haven't read about those topics."

Byakuya nodded satisfied.

"You'll come with me to the meeting." He said but before Uryuu could answer, Ichigo interfered.

"What?! I'm supposed to be going to those meetings with you!" he said "why are you doing this?!"

Byakuya made a pause and looked angrily at Ichigo.

"Because you have pink hair." He said finally and left the room, it took Uryuu five seconds to follow him.

Ichigo wanted to punch Ishida right there.

* * *

On the way to the meeting Byakuya stopped walking and looked at Uryuu who gulped nervously.

"You know the truth about Rukia?" he asked and Uryuu nodded without hesitation.

"You will keep the secret" Byakuya said and Uryuu noticed how serious he was.

"You have my word, Sir."

Byakuya nodded satisfied and kept walking.

"Only two people will be with us today" Byakuya explained "Sousuke Aizen and his assistant, do I need to tell you more?"

"Aizen is the owner of a rival lawyer's firm" Uryuu said while trying to rehearse whatever he learned about that in the paperwork "I believe that they are not here to make business with us."

"You're correct" Byakuya said "I do not know why they called for a meeting but we'll find out soon enough."

Uryuu tried not to get too nervous once they entered the meeting room, luckily only Aizen and his assistant were present as Byakuya said, Uryuu thanked the heavens for it, he didn't have the confidence nor the experience when it came to handle rich men in suits.

When they got to the room Aizen was already there with a white haired man with a serpent like smile.

"Gentlemen" Aizen greeted with a kind smile "I must thank you for your time."

Byakuya nodded shaking the man's hand.

Aizen was, according to Uryuu's point of view, a really weird man. He had brown hair and eyes, he wore glasses and he was always smiling but it never seemed fake. Anyone would tell, just by looking at him, that Sousuke Aizen was a kind man.

But Uryuu couldn't help but get a weird feeling about him, as if he was hiding something behind those glasses.

"I'm afraid we haven't met each other" Aizen said looking at Uryuu "you must be the famous Kurosaki Ichigo."

"No" Byakuya said before Uryuu could answer "Kurosaki is handling a private business of mine so I brought with me Ishida Uryuu."

"Nice to meet you" Uryuu said politely.

"Oh" the white haired man spoke for the first time "here I was expecting to meet the young man who was able to work right next to Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya ignored him and looked at Aizen questioningly.

"My apologies" the spectacled man answered "this is Ichimaru Gin, my new assistant."

Uryuu could swear that the tension building in the room could be cut in half with a knife.

"I believe" Byakuya said "that we can start the meeting."

* * *

"Well" Ginrei Kuchiki said once Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped arguing "what am I going to do with you?"

Ichigo relaxed as much as he could. Grimmjow was strictly under Ginrei's wing so he was obviously talking to him. Hopefully he would get fired.

"Sir" Grimmjow said "I swear I don't know why I'm being accused of this, I just met Kuchiki Rukia a few days ago."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Boy" Ginrei started while crossing his arms "I would like to believe you, truly, but you haven't give me a reason to trust you and I do not want to endanger my granddaughter's safety."

Grimmjow cursed mentally. He was done.

"I think I should fir..."

"No!" Rukia interrupted him and both, Grimmjow and Ichigo, looked at her with widened eyes.

"No?" Grimmjow and Ichigo asked at the same time.

Rukia ignored them and looked at her grandpa.

"Give him a chance" Rukia said "look he has been here two or three days, and he helped me, he got rid of those boys..."

"Boys?" Ginrei and Ichigo asked at the same time.

"Reporters" Grimmjow explained "somehow they got into the building and they were harassing her with questions."

Ginrei nodded.

"See?!" Rukia said "besides if he's really one of the bad guys wouldn't it be easier to keep track of him inside here?"

Ginrei nodded again.

"That's a fair point." He agreed and Rukia smiled.

"Nii-sama can always send him for life to jail if he turns out a criminal." She said and Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged surprised looks.

"I swear is the first time I see this side of her." Ichigo said.

"Okay, I won't fire him" Ginrei said "but we'll keep you on sight, even when you're not here."

Grimmjow nodded.

His work got more difficult but he still had a chance.

"Come Rukia" Ginrei said "let these two here, I want to know what these reporters asked you and I want to find out who told the press about you."

Rukia nodded and approached Ichigo.

"I'll see you at lunch" she told him and kissed him lightly on the lips before chasing her gandfather.

"Lucky bastard" Grimmjow huffed and Ichigo just smiled cockily.

* * *

 _Kuchiki Byakuya's lost daughter._

 _Today, we received an anonymous call assuring us that a new member of the famous Kuchiki clan was present at the Kuchiki enterprise. We were sceptical at first, considering how most of the employees are loyal and very secretive about whatever happens inside their work. Luckily, for us, an employee decided to break the silence and informed us that Kuchiki Byakuya's "little sister" was at the building._

 _Without second thoughts, two of our best reporters got to the scene and there, eating breakfast, they found Kuchiki Rukia (quite a fancy name don't you think?). She was dressed in a classy and simple outfit as you can see in the picture below, unfortunately, for all the boys out there that already have a crush on the short girl with exotic eyes she is a difficult one. When out reporters asked her questions she insulted them, apparently her voice is not as girly as her looks._

 _Another thing that called our attention was that when she was asked about her relation with Kuchiki Byakuya she didn't answer, instead she avoid the question, now, if you compare Kuchiki Hisana's face with Rukia's the resemblance is striking._

 _Could it be that Kuchiki Rukia is Kuchiki Byakuya's child? Could it be that he kept her as a secret for so long because he had her when he was young and wanted to avoid the scandal?_

 _Whatever the reason we're happy to see the Kuchiki clan finally reunited and we'll keep you posted about the new rich girl of the block._

Orihime smiled while reading the article.

Kuchiki Rukia's peaceful days were done for.

* * *

 **Guess who's back?!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I seriously want to thank those who took the time to read it, if you're still reading this know that I truly appreciate you. I've been busy with life but I've been missing IchiRuki a lot and now that the live action is about to hit Netflix I decided to put this part of my life in order and keep going with the stories.**

 **Special thanks to those who reviewed "brother in law" I wasn't expecting that.**

 **To thank those who reviewed the last chapter:**

 **Buchielle: Thank you! The update is here, I hope you like it!**

 **Aspect of second: Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Secret Starr: Thanks for your review! Kisses!**

 **James: Thank you for the praise! I'll explain that a little bit ahead! Kisses!**

 **Neroscurse: Thank you! I really appreciate your words, I'll continue GUWY soon too! Kisses!**

 **Sara1991: Thanks! Kisses!**

 **Jobananasan: Thanks a lot! Your reviews always make me smile! I also want to thank you for your review in "brother in law" you're awesome! Kisses!**

 **Miss Pretzel: Thanks for being here! Kisses! I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Uin: I missed your reviews a lot! Thank you for being here still! Please let me know what you think about the chapter! Kisses!**

 **Achalida: thank you! Your encouragement keeps me going! Let me know if you liked this chapter! Kisses!**

 **Littlekathyusagi: Thank you! I hope you still like this story! Let me know in a review!** **Kisses!**

 **Inverse L. Reena: Una fresa entera jajajajaja, muchas gracias por tu review ¡besos!**

 **Frossenangel: Thank you for your review! I'll keep going! Kisses!**

 **Haur000: Thanks a lot! Let me know if you liked it!**

 **Hailey: Thank you so much! I will take my time and I promise more IchiRuki scenes in the next chapter! Take care!**

 **Blackhellbutterfly: Thank you for your review! Kisses!**

 **JoTerry: Thank you for your review! Kisses!**

 **ShadeFallen: Thanks a lot for your review! I won't abandon it! Let me know what you think about this chapter please! Kisses!**

 **RukiYuki: Thanks a lot for your review! I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, I love to see your reviews on my stories! Kisses!**

 **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Thank you for your review! I hope you still reading! Kisses!**

 **If I didn't thank you properly let me know!**

 **I'll wait for your reviews, they keep me going seriously.**

 **Take care.**

 **Pd. I apologize for my grammar mistakes.**


End file.
